Naruto Banished
by mylesgirl16
Summary: Naruto had finally done it! He beat Sasuke and keeps his promise to Sakura, but gets an execution? Read as he finally takes off his mask and disappears, not being able to be found, along with an older sister and the one he truly loves. Will they ever see their lovable blond again?
1. Chapter 1

"We are all gathered here today to see the justice occur to the demon boy, Naruto Uzumaki. He's crime is almost killing our precious and loyal Sasuke Uchiha after having left the village due to Orochimaru's control over him. He's executioner will be Sasuke himself!"

 _'How in the world did it come to this.'_ thinks an awaiting Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 _'I finally did it! I beat Sasuke and now I'll be able to keep my promise to Sakura!'_

 **"Kit you sure did. Great job!"**

' _Thanks Kyuu'_

 **"But what do you think the council would do to you for hurting their precious Uchiha?"**

 _'I guess your right. But it was a mission. Surely baa-chan can do something. Oh look Kakashi os on he's way.'_ Cutting the connection he sees Kakashi heading towards him.

"Hey sensei! Look I-" then he fell unconcious.

Waking up he looks around and sees that he's inside a hospital. Remembering what happens he wants to get out of bed but is stopped by the newcomer.

"Whoa there Naruto. Take it easy. I see your awake."

"Yeah Shikamaru. Is everyone else alright. Is Sasuke back?"

"Yea. We finished the mission Naruto and its all thanks to you. You did well." he said as he smiled at his friend. The blond had surprised him alot and he was grateful for what he had done.

"Say where is everyone. How long was I out?"

"Everyone's doing fine now. Before not so much. Kiba is getting discharaged today though. The others are asleep though. Get some rest." Then he left.

The next day, as he was walking around the hospital, he was meet with the rest of the Konoha 12 and their senseis except without hos own team members and sensei. They greeted him and asked if he was well.

"Naruto when you were first brought in there was a hole through your jumper where your heart was. What happened?" Kurenai asked. Everyone their had also wondered the same thing.

"A well, ya see it was Sasuke who put a chidori right through it. It was healed though." he said as he scratched the back of his head embarrased.

"WHAT!? That jerk! I cant beleieve that I actually liked him. Eww I feel so grossed out." Ino exclaimed as she jumped up and down, much to the amusement to others.

"But how the hell did it heal! That-thats impossible" Kiba yelled.

"I have to agree with the mutt here. You dont just heal." Neji said. Naruto just looked down and shuffled his feet not knowing what to say.

"Theres something that your not telling us isnt there?" Shikamaru said.

"Its not that I dont want to tell you. Its that you might hate me like my own team once you do."

"We wont hate you Naruto. But why would your team not like you? Chouji asked. Taking a deep breath he said

"12 years ago, well almost 13, when the Kyu-"

"Naruto! Thats forbidden! You-"

"If its so forbidden then why does everyone know! If it so forbidden then I would have had a normal childhood! If its so-" he was cut of as he held his wound and collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto!" they all yelled. Just then Tsunade and Jiaraiya came into the hospital and saw the blond collapsing on the ground. They ran over and asked what happened as Tsunade placed him back in his room and began fixing him.

Outside they all just pondered on what happened.

"Jiraya-san could you please tell as what really happened 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attached. Thats what he was going to tell us until someone *glares at Asuma* told him it was forbidden." Shikamaru said.

"Well if he was going to tell you then he might trust you enough" so je told them everything aboyt how it attacked and the fourth sealed it in Naruto and all. When he was finished, some of the girls were crying and the guys felt so guilty. They all regretted what they had done towards the blond over the years. But they all had one thing in mind and that they were going to change.

"But why would the fourth put into Naruto of all people? Did they have a connection?" Shino asked. This had the three jounin senseis listning as well.

"This is also a secret that you cant tell. The fourth Hokage is Naruto's father. His full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. No one knows this though and I dont think he does either." Jiariya said.

"Whoa...he's the son of the fourth! Thats awosome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah it s. The flames of youth shine brightly in Naruto!" Lee said.

"I cant believe that they see him as a demon. I mean cant they tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll used to seal it in!" Tenten said.

"I feel really bad for the little one. Where is Kakashi anyways?" Asuma said as he looked around.

"Dont bother. Its troublesone but he's been here for a week and didnt even bother going to Naruto. He and Sakura just went Sasuke's room. Everyday if I may add."

"Thats unacceptable! He's playing favourites!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Thats is most unyouthful indeed! I am disappointed in my rival"

"Man we were all horrible to him huh. I dont know about you guys but I'm gonna change! I'll be the greatest friend he ever had!" Ino exclaimed. The others smiled saying their _me too's_. Just then Tsunade came out.

"I-i Naruto g-going to be a-alright?" Hinata asked, finally coming out of her shock.

"Wel he's stable. He'll be alright. Just needs some rest." looking around she asked, "where is Kakashi and he's other teammates? Sasuke was released earlier yesterday."

"None of them came here hime. I cant beleive that Kakashi would do that to his own sensei's son!" Jiraya said.

"Anbu, bring me Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." she addressed the Anbu. "I cant believe this!" she yelled, frightening everyone there. There was a scary dark aura surrounding her. Naruto opened the door and looked outside, meeting the others who asked him immediately how he was. Tsunade dragged him back into his room, which was then flooded by everyone else there. When he found out that they were told about the Kyuubi and didnt hate him for it, let a few tears down and thanked them with a genuine smile, not like the fake ones before.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a huge amount of killing intent from the jounin senseis and the two sanins.

"Lady Tsunade. You called?" Kakashi said. Behind him was Sakura, fanning over Sasuke and Sasuke who was brooding due to he's defeat by the blond. When she saw Naruto, she ran up and wanted to beat him, but was blocked by everyone there.

"What do you think your doing Sakura?"

"I'm going to beat him up! Did you know that he beat Sasuke up and almost killed him!" she screeched.

"Shut up little girl!" Tsunade said." Kakashi, I called you here to asked why you or your team havent came to meet Naruto during he's stay?"

"I'm an Uchiha, an elite! Why would I want to visit a peasant clanless loser like him!" he said.

"Well guess what you stuck up Uchiha, this clanless loser as you said, kicked your ass and dragged it back to the village." Shikamaru shot back.

"He just got lucky that's all."

"ENOUGH! I asked you a question Kakashi. Why didn't you come visit your student?"

"Let me be honest with you Hokage-sama. Naruto had almost killed Sasuke and I didn't teach him to kill a fellow shinobi. I am really disappointed in him. I don't think that he deserved to be visited."

"Ohh is that so *has a dark aura* so are you trying to tell me that the fact that Naruto had a fist sized hole in his chest didn't matter! Is that what your trying to tell me, Hatake."

"Lady Tsunade, he only did that to defend himself and nothing more! But Naruto used IT chakra and that was dangerous."

"So sensei, are you trying to say that I have no talent what so ever. That I was a waste of your time, considering that you taught me absolutely nothing? Let me ask you this, and answer honestly, did you even want me on your team? Do you see me as a good for nothing dead weight on your team." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi in the eye, not giving away anything.

"Well since you want me to answer you honestly, then yes. I never wanted you on my team. You were the dead last, a prankster and I bet that your parents were talentless basters and whores!" Everyone wide eyed at what he said, but Naruto just smiled, confusing many.

"Kakashi that was very unyouthful of you! How could you say such things!" Gai exclaimed. Kurenai just walked up to him and slapped him across the face,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU BASTERED! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO HIM! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

"I can't believe you Kakashi, that's the most disgusting thing you could have ever said!" Asuma said.

"WELL ITS TRUE! NARUTO-BAKA JUST ALMOST KILLED SASUKE-KUN! HE SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED THAT LITTLE DEMON. HE'S JUST A MONSTER THAT NO ONE CARES ABO-" Sakura was cut of with a punch in the stomach. Everyone looked at who it was and noticed three dark figure emitting a dark and scary killing intent. The one who punch her was none other than Hinata and behind her was the two sanins.

"Listen here you pink haired slut, if you ever call Naruto a demon or a monster one more time, then I'll beat you so bad to the point that no one would recognize you." she said in a dark and sadistic tone. From that day on no one wanted to get her that angry again.

"I can't believe that you dare say such things towards my apprentice! Why I out-" Jiraiya started as he struggled to grab and beat down Kakashi, who was visibly shaken.

"You people don't know anything! He's an orphan that no one likes and should just die. he should have been grateful that he would be killed by an Uchiha!"

"An orphan" Ino starts, "then what exactly are you?" they all just look at him, wondering the same thing, while Sasuke and Sakura shocked at what Ino said, thinking that she was still a fangirl, "you talk about how great your clan is when your nothing but a stuck up spoiled little brat who only knows how to ride and use his family name."

"Ino! How could yo-"

"She's right," they all turn to Neji, "if the Uchiha clan was so great, then why were they completely killed off, excluding you, and by a person our own age."

"I know right. You pathetic! If they were all this bad then, thank god there all gone." Kiba added.

"It would be troublesome dealing with such a pain everyday." As they continued to belittle the Uchihas, Kakashi had enough, since Obito was apart of it,

"That's enough! How could you say such things? Don't you know that it would effect others?" he exclaimed. They were stopped by an insane evil laugh, turning around, they see Naruto hold his sides and laughing so hard.

"I see, so my father was a bastered and my mother a whore, is that what you said? Well let me begin by telling you that I apologize for being such a burden towards you and that you won't have to worry any longer. I won't be apart of your team anymore. Sorry for being such an in convince. But let me tell you this Hatake, as I told everyone before, I will always have the last laugh. *turns to Sasuke* and you, I can't believe that your related to Weasel. Such a shame really. Now leave, you people don't want to stay here, right." and with that they left. Turning to everyone else he said,

"You all heard what he said about my parents, right? *they nod* Good, cuz I'm going to make him regret it so bad."

"Wait you know who your parents are?" Jiraiya asked. he nodded a yes

"Wait, they know who my parents are?" he asked looking at his friends. They nodded.

An Anbu comes in and tells the Hokage that the council called a meeting, and that Naruto was needed.

 **Council Room**

As everyone sat down in the room, there was the civilian council and the shinobi council. Sasuke and Kakashi were also there. Just then Tsunade, with the Konoha 10 now walked in with the jounin sensei's.

"I didn't call this meeting, what is it about?" Tsunade yelled.

"Its about the mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. From what we understand, the demon brat almost killed him." a civilian said. Suddenly treats and wanting him dead were being said.

"SILENCE! Now start what ever it is that you are saying."

"We have decided to cast a vote to see to the execution of the demon." Danzo said cooly.

"WHAT!?" was heard from the group. Even the shinobi council was shocked.

"You can't execute him! We completed the mission!" Shikamaru started.

"You are out of line boy."Humora said

"No you people are the ones out of line! You cant punish someone for completing a mission" Kiba yelled. The whole group started shouting at the council, which brought pride to the clan heads presents.

"ENOUGH! You will seize this or else be thrown out."

"If there is anyone to blame, then its me." Shikamaru said as he stepped up, "I was team leader, meaning it was my responsibility for whatever happened."

"No" they look and see Naruto standing there with his eyes closed, he opens them and continues, "just cast the vote and we'll see."

"But Naruto-"Lee starts.

"No, we don't even know if it would be effective, so there's still a chance, right?" they nodded and the vote is cast. Unfortunately luck wasnt on their side, as his execution was in place. Sasuke just smirked, happy that the bland annoyance was finally going to leave.

"Whose going to be my executioner?" Narito asked camly.

"I am dope. Finally you'll be gone!" he grinned while others just glared at him. Turning to the Anbu he said

"Here cuff me. I assume I'm going to be in prison." They all just stare at him.

"Your taking this quite well demon brat."

"Because you filthy amaetures, I always have the last laugh. Besides, my sister wint take it so lightly when she hears her brother is going to die." He said as he walked off laughing.  
 **End of flashback**

Sasuke walked up to Narito and looked at him with a smugged look.

"Do you have any last words dope."

"Yeah, that your a complete idiot for trusting the council and couldnt even tell the pain they brought to your brother. I cant believe that you took their side after all they did to him."  
Sasuke just looked at him with a questioning.

"What are you talking about?" The elders involved wide eyed and told him to hurry up the execution.

"Oh you mean little Sasuke doesnt know the truth behind the massacred? How sad."

"T-The truth?"

"Yes, the truth. Anyways get on with the execution. Arent you suppose to kill me?"

"First tell me what really happened. How do you even know?"

"Sasuke he's just messing with your head!"

"Really now? Then do you know who the Anbu code name Weasal is? Sad you dont know your own brothers mask."

"Just tell me already!"

"We will tell you about it Sasuke. Just kill him." Getting his chidori ready as the crowd waits in anticipation. He got his hand and drove it right through his heart.

Or so he thought.

Right at the last minute, a sword stopped his chidori right by Naruto's heart.

"Took you long enough...Nee-chan."

Everyone looked at where the sword came from and then paled. A girl wearing a black coat that was going all the way down, buttoned at her waist. Black tight pants with boots that were over it up to her knees. She wore a black mask and a hood covering her forehead. Only her eyes are seen. Eyes filled with hate and anger. This girl was feared all over the elemental nations to the point that its said in the bingo book that if you would in counter her, then its better to kill yourself in order to ease the death, and her father was no better, if so worse. There in all her glory stood Miley al Ghul, heiress to the world's ruthless oraganization and yet he had called her Nee-chan.

"Sorry, had to take care of business."

"Suuure, you just wanted to make your dramatic entry." he said as he smiled at his older sister. Although there was a five year gap between them, they were the best of friends and related by everything but blood.

"Alright Naru, get rid of the cuffs. Its time to get serious.*turns to Sasuke* Oh hello there, your Weasel's little brother aren't you? Why are you still in the village?" Sasuke just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean? Forget about that, move aside, I need to kill the dope and get my eyes."

"So you want to kill him for power?*he nods* So the only reason that there is this execution is because you want power?" she started to release some of her power, and it was intense! The ground started to shake as cracks started to form. It threw him off his feet to the ground.

 _'This power! I must have it!'_ The Uchiha thought.

"Nee-chan stop! Forget, their not worth it. Remember, we came here for a reason" Naruto said to calm her down, which luckily worked. She turned to the crowd, who were scared of the girl.

"Listen you stupid, idiotic people! I have a message from the fourth Hokage himself. I was told to release it when Naruto turned 18, but in case something happened, I'm allowed to release the message before hand. What you people did was the most pathetic thing any human being could have done in history! I bet you right know that Minato and his wife are rolling in their graves in hatred for what you did to their son!" gasps were heard every where as so many people started to wide eyed at the revelation.

"There is no way that the demon is the Yondaime's son!" a pathetic villager yelled.

"Oh please, I don't know if your blind, but if a person from Iwa was to look at him, they would have recognized it in a heart beat." there was murmurs as they finally realized the truth. I don't have time for you people so just listen to his message." Then she pulled out a box and undid the seal. Soon enough everyone was listening to his message, as they saw a project image of what happened 13 years ago.

 **"Hello villagers of Konoha! I believe if your seeing this message, then my surrogated daughter Miley had delivered it to you. Before anything I want to introduce to you my pride and joy, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." A newborn child being held by a five year old girl was shown. What gave it away immediately was the whisker-like makers on the child's face.**

 **"Come Naru, say hi to the villagers." The little girl said. The baby giggled and then was taken away by his father.**

 **"This is my son, Naruto. A son that I have to place a heavy burden on in order for everyone of you to survive,*Kyuubi is shown battle shinobi in the background* and in order for you to survive, I must seal the Kyuubi inside my own child. I can't not tell another parent to give up their child for the sealing, if it means that I can't do it to my own." he was interrupted by the little girl.**

 **"No you can't do that! Don't you know that the villagers would hate him? It happens everywhere, even though they aren't the demon inside! Why don't you put it in me? I don't mind going through a hard life if it means that my brother gets a normal childhood!" the girl said as she sobbed in tears. Minato hugged her and wiped away her tears,**

 **"The villagers of Konoha won't do that. Their smart and strong and can tell the difference between an innocent boy and a demon. I can't put in you since you already unlocked your chakra. But thank you. It means so much to me for you to go through such lengths. I've always seen you as my daughter, so don't cry. Besides, there's Kakashi, who would look out for him for me, he is my student."**

 **"Ok but if anyone hurts my brother I'm going to kill them!"**

 **"Miley you can't kill people from Konoha. Its the home I love so promise me that you wont kill any konoha shinibi, ok?"**

 **"Ok tou-san I wont kill them. But they better not harm him." she said pouting.**

" ***turns back to screen* I must leave now to seal the Kyuubi inside my son. Naruto if your listening, then please forgive me. I'm sorry that you have such a burden, but you'll live in a great village, where they will see you as a hero and not as a demon, because if it wasn't for you, then there won't be a village"**

The villagers were all on the floor weeping. They have failed their Hokage, their hero by tormenting and torturing his son.

"*clapping* congratulations pathetic villagers, I was right about you all along. I only wish I could have told him _I told you so_. *turns to Kakashi* and you. You're the most digusting person here you know that?" Everyone was now listening. Kakashi just looked at her after he kept staring at Naruto the entire time, ghostly paled. He was his sensei's son!

"Do you people know what this man said!? He called the Fourth a bastered and his a wife a whore! Haha I wish Kushina was here. Man she would have been a one man army." Milry said as she wiped away her tears of laughter.

"No I didnt say that! I-" Kakashi began to defend himself.

"Dont try to defend yourself Hatake. You called my father a bastered and my mother a whore. So since they're the Fourth and princess of the whirlpool country, you technically did*turns to Konoha 10* didnt he call his sensei and wife that?" They nodded.

"You might have been trying to respect Obito by trying Sasuke, Kakashi, but lets not forget that he was a deadlast, just like Naruto here. Although it was all a mask."

"Ohhh he dissed the Fourth!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I guess he's not a clanless loser, right Sasuke? Since he is the heir to two clans, the Namikaze and Uzumaki." Neji said smuggling.

The elders of the council were paled. They tried to execute the son of the Fourth Hokage. The shinobi council had a feeling that was the case but they still felt guilty for not providing shelter and care for him.

"Well then. Let your embarrasement be known all throughout the world Konoha. This was broadcasted every where infront of the daimayo's of every nation. Congratulation on teying to kill the Fourth Hokage's son!" as they were about to leave they were stopped by Sasuke.

"Wait! Please tell me the truth about my clan!" Finally having enough, Naruto threw a kunai at the boy, who dodged last minute, but unfortunately he used a jutsu that many havent seen in a while. The Hiashra jutsu, the one that made his father famous.

" **Now listen you annoying little brat. If you want information then you make an effort in doing so. Dont think were buddy buddy all of a sudden got it?!"** He said using Kuruma's voice, which alerted the others. Yes he had managwd to befriend the fox at a young who also helped him in his training. Sasuke, terrembling with fear, just nodded and then he was thrown on to the ground. Sakura started to charge up to him with a kunai screaming about hurting her Sasuke untill she was caught by the troat and held in mid air.

 **"And you. You're the most annoying creature I've ever seen. Seriously why did I choose you for a cover, especially since theres only one girl I like."** Then he threw here right next to Sasuke. Looking at Sasuke he said

"If you want me to tell you the truth about your clan, then first find out which clan the Uchihas feared the most. And a little bit of advice* crouches down and whispers* dont trust the council, especially Danzo."

He stood up and eyed the crowd that were all begging for forgiveness. He saw Iruka and the ramen family and hasharin there. They were startled but he gave them each a hug and said he's good byes. Then he teleported the the Konoha 10 and said goodbye to them but he went to Hinata, grabbed her and teleported next to Miley. He then went to Tsunade and Jiraya and gave them each a hug, while he bowed in respect towards the clan heads, while showing the finger yo the civilan council. He went back to the two ladies and said before he went away for good,

"Remember Konoha, I will always have the last laugh!" And then left in a yellow flash.

Next couple of years werent so kind towards Konoha. After what had happened, the guests and travellers that came for the festival a week earlier had spread the news like wild fire. Immediately the Wave country and Spring country pulled out their alliances since they saw Konoha a place where completing a mossion meant exexution. They werent the only ones as every village and contry saw the village as such. Gaara, once finding out what the hidden leaf did to his first friend, charged up there with the intent of killing everyone there with a sand tsunami but was luckily stopped. But he did end the peace treaty with the warning that any leaf shinobi found at their boarder would be killed, no questions asked.

Hiashi Hyuuga banished his daughter from the clan after Naruto took here, but when confronted by Neji, he told the truth saying whatever had happened during that day he knew it was going to happen. The reason because Naruto told him about the elders wanting to place the bird seal on Hinata and asked if he would take her away, in which he agreed after hearing his plan.

The rest of the Konoha now 8, went on training every day in order to see their blonde friend again. They completely isolated Sakura and Sasuke, going as far as Ino kicking her out of her flower shop. Sakura, was quite happy that the blond idiot was gone, but after a stern talking from Tsunade and realizing her faults, she wanted to bring him back as well.

Sasuke not caring before, felt some what bad after he came across Naruto's hospital records while he was looking for the truth. He was shocked at what he saw and finally understood that although the blond didnt understand what it meant to not have a family, Sasuke himself didnt understand on how it felt to be alone and abused every day. He made a vow to bring back the only peron who ever cared for him as Sasuke and not as an Uchiha.

The situation with Kakashi was no better. Every shinobi would sneer at him, make rude comments or just plan out ignore him. They all hated him for what he did and said to the blond because no matter what happened no orphan should be told that about their parents. He felt terrible himself. He tried on one occassion to kill himself but was found before it could happen by Tsunade, who gave a good beat down later on.

Speaking of Tsunade, she was mostly drunk crying about not being able to safe her grandson, but was snapped out of it when Shizune told her that Naruto wouldnt want to see her like this.

Jiraya hardly came to the village. Iruka would get himself drunk and never came out of his room for two months but then did after secretly geting a letter from Naruto, telling him he was alright. Ichiraku's were always full due to the _Yondaime son_ often coming here but they were both still sad that the blond was not there.

Konohamaru and his friends began pranking everyone in the village, all the while training to get their boss back. The pranks were in order to keep up his legacy.

Everyone wanted him back, but havent heard from him in about seven years.

 **Hello! I dont know whether i should make this a oneshot or an actually story so please comment to let me know! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Years Later**

Its been seven years since Naruto, Hinata and his older sister left the left and things werent just the same. Konoha was on already on the path on destruction and Iwa and Sound, along with other minor village had called for war against them, taking advantage over their state. Tsunade sent every available shinobi after the two, but they came up with nothing. She was forced to stopped when she got an unexpected visit during a council meeting.

 **Flashback**

 **A Couple Days after They Left**

The council room was filled by both the civilian side and the shinobi side. The announcement and revelation hit them hard, well the civilian side at least. The shinobi side had an idea, but never gave the boy any support, so they were just as bad. Tsunade then came and the meeting began.

"Hokage-sama, have any of the shinobi found the young Namikaze-san?" a civilian asked.

"Yes, we must find him as soon as possible. The Fourth's son is in danger!"

"SILENCE! We are doing everything we can to find him, but considering who he went with, then I doubt that he would found."

"Of course you wont find him" a voice said. They looked to see who it was and when they did, they stopped breathing. _Miley al Ghul_ they thought.

"You must bring back Namizake-sama immediately! He must be safe inside the village!" a stupid civilan councilman said. And like a disease, his stupidity reached the other council members on the civilian side, while the shinobi council just prayed the girl wont bring the league into the village.

"Are you demanding things from ME?!" she said in a dangerous tone as started raising her killing intent. The remained silent. "Every single one of you here are hypocrites. Safe in the village? Wasn't it his execution a couple of days ago? Namikaze-sama? Don't make me laugh. Minato was a complete fool when he put his trust into this village. I was right thirteen years ago, and I'm right now."

"We want to apologize-"

"Apologize for the suffering that he went through? My brother might have had a kind heart, even after everything he went through, he still doesn't want this place destroyed. He doesn't believe in vengeance, but he isn't coming back."

"Please, we didn't know that he was the Fourth's son!"

"Bullshit! That doesn't give you the reason to do what you did. He gave out his soul. HIS SOUL! and yet you couldn't even respect his last wish? How pathetic. I guess even for the most stupid, mourning for maximum for two years is expectable, but for thirteen years, THIRTEEN YEARS YOU PEOPLE ABUSED HIM! Nothing you do or say will erase that. I only came to tell you this; Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are both under league protection. Anyone that hurts them or is trying to look for them gets killed regardless of the situation, no questions asked. Good day and I hope Konoha rots in hell." she said and then disappeared.

"Troublesome" was all Shikaku said.

 **End of Flashback**

Since then, no one looked for the two. The Konoha now 8 kept training to get stronger and would go to Ichiraku's once a week to honour their blond friend. Even after all these years, they completely ignored Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura tried, and even though they still hate her, they have to deal with her on mission, so try to act civil, as well as Sasuke. Although he shows that he doesn't care, he felt hurt that they ignored him. He also felt guilty for what he was about to do to Naruto. The guilt just kept eating at him, and even though the warning given, he still secretly looked for him. He also kept researching on the truth behind his clan's demise and the clan that the Uchiha's feared. Although he never believed it at first, but after doing a bit of research, he found out there was indeed a clan that they feared, but he didn't know why, or their name. The very thought made him shudder. He also stopped his vengeance plan on wanting to kill Itachi, until he found out the truth.

"Tsunade-hime, how are you?" Jiaraya said as he entered through the window of the Hokage office.

"Don't you have any manners? You the door next time!" she yelled at him. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Did you know that Uzu was rebuilt?" he asked seriously. She nearly spit out her sake

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah I had the same reaction too when I found out. No doubt that the Uzumakis were completely anialated, but...the werid part is that its been running for the past five years."

"How is that possible? If it were being rebuilt, or at least people who were going to live there, we would have heard about it. But for five years and we didn't know? Impossible!...unless you knew nd were hiding it?" she questioned raising her eyebrow.

"No I swear! I just heard about it myself! It is strange, but what I can believe it to be is some kind of seal that forbids some people from knowing its excitstence."

"But why would they do that? Even so if there was a seal, how would you know?"

"Don't know really. It might have been brought down for others to know about it, not really sure myself." After a long silence, she asked,

"Do you think its him?"

"The boy was smart, hell he was almost 13 when he showed us he knew his father's technique that I'm wondering how old was he when he mastered it. Honestly it could. I dont know."

"ANBU, bring me the Konoha 10 including Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi." The ANBU bowed and then left.

"Are you sending them there?"

"Yes I want them to scout out the area and maybe get a piece treaty."

"You do know that there isn't a chance that you'll get one if he is the Kage there."

"I know that, but he loved Konoha. We might get a chance."

"Don't count on it. Now if you excuse me, I need to do some research." he said giggling perverted and then left. Right after him, the Konoha 10 and their senseis had arrived, although the remaining of team 7 was being isolated by the rest.

"You wish to see us Hokage-sama" Neji began.

"Yes, I want all of you, although I know it isn't smart, to go to Uzu and scout out the place."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, but wasn't Uzu destroyed?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes it was, but just about know, Jiraiya came to me with information saying that it was up and running for the past 5 years." They gasped. How in the world was that possible?

"But if it was, then wouldn't we have known?" Asuma asked.

"We're not sure either, but just go check the place out."

"Wasn't Uzu the home of the Uzumakis?" Sakura asked. They all glared at her.

"Yes it was, but they were destroyed."

"Do you think that its him. That he rebuilt it?" Kiba questioned. The rest waited in anticipation.

"I dont really now. Nothing is known about this new coutry, thats why I'm sending you guys."

"If its looking for him, then why the hell are they coming" Ino asked as she pointed at team 7.

"Enough of this. They're going because I said so. Now get going" as they were leaving Shikamaru said,

"Its troublesome but I believe he's there. Ot is his home country after all."

"Yes it is indeed quite logic to find him there." Shino remarked.

"It would be nice to see him again" Chouji said.

"I hope our youthful chance isnt distrubed because of them." Then they started their journey to Uzu.  
-

Else where, in a dark room where people are seated around a table

"My Lord, they have been spotted nearing the boarder towards this country. Your orders?"

"Let them come in. But I want them being tailed at all times. Konoha might be at the brink of distruction but they must not be underestimated."

"Understood!" And then he left.

"Lord Uzukage, what are you planing to do?" A red haired man said.

"We will put out a show for them. First give them some hope, and then take it away from underneath. They've become quite prideful and its something I'd like to crush. They'll regret betraying Uzu, that is something I promise." he said as he and a woman standing beside him smirked.

 _'Konoha's end is coming fast'_


	3. AN

**Please read or you wont understand the rest of the story!**

 **When I decided that I'll make it an actual story, some of my ideas contrasted with what I wrote so these are the first changes made ONLY TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 **1) Naruto and Hinata were secretly going out for the past two weeks before they left and were friends before. She overheard the elders and her father wanting to put the bird cage seal on her. She told Naruto who told her the plan. They only reason he never broke out and left with her was to tell them his heritage and to show Konoha that he had powerful people backing him up if they were to hunt the two down.**

 **2) Hiashi disowned his daughter because she left with the** _ **demon scum**_ **as he still believes and because of her weakness.**

 **Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter...which is hopefully soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Due to the long wait, which I apologize, this is a very long chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Its been a couple of days until the Konoha team had finally reached Uzu. Along the way, they got into arguements with the remaining of team seven. Although none of them had really done anything _for_ Naruto, they decided to change after the retrival incident, but couldnt after he left. When they reached the whirlpool country's gates they were stopped

"Halt! State your business!" one of the guards said.

"We come from Konoha and we would like to request an audience with the Uzukage." Asuma said.

"I wasnt told anything of such sorts."

"We came here unofficially. Please let us talk to the Uzukage. Its quite urgent." Kurenai pleaded. Just then another guard came and said,

"Show us your documentation then you will be able to come in." he said. They did what he was told and then followed him inside. Before they reached the majority population he said

"If I were you I would take those headbands off. Konoha isnt liked here one bit."

"Why is that? If they have a problem with where we come from then they shou-" Sakura's ranting was stopped by Ino punching her in the face.

"Would you shut up! We came to ask for help not shout our mouths. I'm not going to have anyone suffer because of your idiocy!" she yelled. Then she turned to their escort, " I'm sorry for what she was going to say. You have our deepest apologizes." as she bowed in respect, making her teamates and friends feel proud.

"Its alright. It good to see that atleast some of you are decent and in right in mind. Would you like a tour? We have quite a while before we reach the hotel." he questioned.

"That would be really kind" Tenten exclaimed. Once they reached the more populated places, they realized how beautiful Uzu was built. The architecture of each building was unique and the population was quite friendly.

"As you can see our people welcome anyone and treat one another like family. No one is above another, as the Uzukage himself would come here with his wife and mingle with the citizens. They are both loved in our country and welcome anyone who doesnt have a home, or doesnt feel welcome at their home. Its also a place for those missing nin who want a place to call home." he said proudly.

"Wow this place is quite youthful!" Lee said as he punched his fist in the air.

"Yes it is indeed." A man than came, whispered something in the escort's ear, and then vanished.

"Well I have good news for you lot, the Uzukage has made time for you to see him tomorrow. I was also told to show you all around our country. Lets get going now." The first place they arrived at was the ninja academy.

"This is where our young future shinobi or samuri come to."

"Why are there samuri?" Neji asked.

"You see the Uzukage wanted to honour Uzu before its destruction and the Uzumaki were very well known to be samuri. Now if I may continue. There are different classes that can be taken. There are some classes that deal specifically for ninjas, some only for samuri and others that are for neither of them or both."

"Can you please explain that more in detailed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well there are some people who dont want to be on the battlefield, so they have classes which they learn what a regular school does. They later become businessmen or women and live their lives like ordinary civilians, but they have to have some self defense learnt in order to defend themselves if necrssary. Of course the ninja and the samuri must attend these classes as well. Then there are those who want to help in the medical field, so there are classes for them, which is sometimes supervised by the Lady herself, Lord Uzukage's wife. " they looked around into each of the classes and were fasinated at what was being taught. The academy back in their village was nowhere near this level and the school its self had been built for a vast majority of people to enter. They then went outside to where the training grounds were.

"Throught the country there are different types of training grounds. Some are only for ninjutsu, others taijutsu and others for kenjutsu. But one of the most favourites for those who are hard at work and my personal favourite, is training ground 1. This training ground was created by the Uzukage himself and is quite special. You see its also named the 'Surprising Death Ground' because of the various trap seals that cover the area. These seals are to test and help train the person in various unknown ways, so that they are able to cope in any situation. The tricky part is, is that the traps automatically change about every hour a day." The Konoha nin were impressed! Such a thing was something they had never though of before.

Next they went to the hospital. They were-especially Sakura-impressed about the high medical technology that was used in the hospitals, along with the different variety of methods that were used to help heal patients; from simple herbs to advance technology for sugeries to make them close to 100% sucesses.

"Wow! I've never seen a medical field this advance before." Sakura exclaimed.

"We have an alliance with the spring country, which specialize in the advancement in technology. If remember correctly, Konoha was one of it first alliances. Do you not have these?" he questioned they just looked down until

"They broke our alliance after hearing a certain incident" Shino spoke up.

"Oh yes, I believe I heard that. Sorry for bringing up something painful. Moving along."

He showed them their entertainment section, where the casinos and movie thetres were. They were shown the best resturants and almost went everywhere-except the Uzukage's palace.

"I've noticed that there arent any children on the streets. I dont mean to be rude, but surely you do have poor people here, dont you?" Kurenai asked.

"Ah yes we infact do. But you see, the Uzukage believes that everyone has to have a roof over their heads. He says that they came to this country to seek a new home and a place to stay safe. The orphan children live in dorms in the academy, while poor families are given a home, paid for by the Uzukage himself. They arent run down there actual- oh here are one of them now." he exclaimed. They looked at where he was pointing at a building that would normally be for middle class people. It looked simple, yet so elegant.

"Wow the Uzukage really is kind." Tenten said.

"It is indeed quite youthful what the Uzukage has done!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, being under the command of the Uzukage is something that everyone here takes great pride in. Hearing you say that, well thank you...Oh here we are. This is your hotel. If there are any questions, then please feel free to ask me. I will meet you here again at excatly 10 am to see the Uzukage."

"We never really got your name. Do you mind telling us?" Neji asked.

"Oh how rude of me. You may call me Shinji." he bowed and was about to leave when he was stopped.

"Wait!" Sasuke finally spoke up, after staying quite the whole time, "is there person caled Naruto Uzumaki here?" There he said it! The taboo name in Konoha, especially the Konoha 8. They just glared at him

"Yes I do" they all look at him with hope, "but thats something that you should take up with the Uzukage tomorrow. He has much more detail about him. Dont forget what I told you, that Konoha isnt welcomed here, so make sure that no one finds out." then he left.

"They must have figured out what we did to him" Kiba said.

"This is his home country. I bet they did. If he's here then Hinata-sama must be here as well." Neji said. He was pretty glad that his cousin got away before they put the cage seal on her and he was grateful to Naruto for taking her away.

"But you must admit thay this place is amazing! The resturant that we had dinner in was delicious!" Chouji exclaimed.

"I have to agree. I've never had such a great meal before, and at such low prices!" Kurenai said.

"Well I got our hotel rooms, everyone go in and get some rest. We could all agree how great and better than Konoha this place is." Asuma said jokingly. The entire time, Kakashi never said a word, and like the rest of his students he was keeping an eye out to see if they might have seen the person they had wronged the most.

The next day they met Shinji outside their hotel. Once they were all there, they made their way to the palace.

"Um isnt the Uzukage suppose to be in something more...simplier? I mean it makes it look as if he's the King or something?" Sakura asked shly, knowing they would all glare at her.

"Yes but the people of this country wanted to make to make him and his wife feel special because of everything they've done for us. Honestly we see them both as the King and Queen of the Whirlpool country, and some of us actually refer to him that way, but he waves it off saying that we should call him Uzukage or just Boss, something three little children who were his familiars use to call him." When they finally reached the palace, they were amazed at its sight. It was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen to date. They were led down a path that had water on the floor, and were going to use chakra to walk on it when they were stopped

"You dont have to apply chakra. There is a glass floor that is over the water that makes it llok loke its just water." Shinji explained. Soon enough they found out that there was underd a glass floor. I guess they put it off has one of the world's many wonders. They finally reached the main room and were met with a table and people surrounding it. There were two empty seats at the front of the table, hich they assumed belonged to the Uzukage and his wife. They all stood in a line, side by side, as they waited for the Uzukage to arrive. Just then the large doors open and in came the Uzukage. He was wearing a grey Kage hat, along with matching white and grey robes. His hat cover his face and he sat down.

"Sorry for being late. I had to take care of some last mintue errands, my wife will join us soon." Uzukage said.

"Its alright boss. I brought the people from Konoha with me. They'll tell you why they came." Shinji said.

"Thank you Shinji. You may leave." he bowed in respect and then left.

"You people of Konoha dare show your face here after what you've done to us last time!" a red headed man said.

"Arashi, thats enough. They will pay but bot now." Uzukage said.

"Of course. Sorry about my outburst."

"Now I would like to know why Konoha nin are here uninvited no less. You were suppose to send a letter first, common courtsey I believe." Uzukage said. The nin just gulped in fear and it was Asuma who finally spoke up

"We come from our Hokage, Lord Uzukage, for an alliance to be formed between our village and yours."

"I what exactly would we benefit from this alliance. From what I understand Konoha's downfall began when they decided to execute a shinobi for completeing his mission." Uzukage said.

"Thats not true!" Sakura yelled out, "he hurt Sasuke-kun and almost killed him-" she was stopped when she felt some deadly killing intent.

"Are you trying to call ME a LIAR!?" Uzukage said in a calm but threaten voice. She quickly shut up and looked down.

"I've met the young boy you are talking about" this peaked their interests, "I know everything that he went through when he stayed in Konoha and I know it wasnt pretty."

"Kakashi Hatake wasnt?" the Arashi spoke up, "I cant believe that my nephew was put through such horrible things. I just wish my sister was alive to witness her one man army in destroy Konoha." he said as the rest of the council there laughted.

"You're-!"

"Arashi Uzumaki, brother to Kushina Uzumaki, brother in law to Minato Namikaze and uncle to their child Naruto Uzumaki? Then yes I am. And Konoha has alot of explaining to do for betray both the Whirlpool country before and one of our own." he said darkly.

"But I though-"

"That the Uzumaki clan was wiped out? To bad. We're still alive. We were likely Kushina told us about your betrayal before hand. If your wondering if the Yondaime knew, then know he didnt."

"Honestly Boss, I dont see why we should get into an alliance with them. What exactly would we gain, besides joining and aiding them in war?" a councilman said. Seeing as the council was agreeing and things were not going well for Konoha, Kakashi decided to speak up.

"I honestly don't know what Konoha has done to the Whirlpool country before, but an alliance would greatly benefit the both of us. The Uzukage looks quite young and we have elders that could help him in his political views. You already know that we're at war, but you have to see that we're quite desperate." The Uzukage thought carefully and said,

"Does you know why Konoha is in this situation in the beginning?" they looked confused at what he was saying, "Naruto Uzumaki" they looked at him wide eyed, "you want to blame everything on him don't you? First the Kyuubi attack, he holds the fox at bay and is thus treated like a demon. Honestly do you know how foolish Konoha sounded when I heard all of this information? Its like your saying a new born child, only an hour less old, was able to almost completely demolish a powerful village! How pathetic!" the councilmen just laughed at the statement, while the Konoha shinobi were red with embarrassment and anger.

"If I remember correctly Uzukage-sama, Hatake told the young boy that my brother in law was a bastered and my sister a whore. Now I might have not liked the man, but I don't quite like my sister being described like that." Arashi said coldly.

"I won't help Konoha in its war. You came here uninvited. I don't quite see what's preventing me from sending you back to your village in boxes. Now leave I don't want to see you in my sight!" his voice boomed.

"Wait please, you don't understand, Konoha will lose if you don't help us!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not my problem. Konoha is the least of my problems. All of you out except Kurenai Yuuhi and Shikamaru Nara." they all scurried out of the palace, being escorted by a guard. They had lost all hope of the Uzukage helping and now their village was doomed. But one thing was on their mind

 _'What did Konoha do to Uzushio before?'_

Back inside the palace, the Uzukage sent out his council as well and now it was only him and the two Konha nin.

"Not to sound rude Lord Uzukage, but why were we told to stay behind?" Kurenai asked. She and Shikamaru had no idea what was going on.

"Wait one second please *turns to door* Hime, you can come out now." he said. Then a beautiful woman of about twenty years old came out. Her lavender hair and pupiless eyes gave it away immediately.

"Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed. She was worried sick of what might have happened to her student, and now here she was, a confident beautiful woman.

"Its really nice to see you sensei. Its been a while." she said as she hugged the woman.

"Troublesome, then you must be"

"Yup, I see your laziness is still there." the Uzukage said as he removed his hat to reveal him to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto?!" Kurenai said, as she stopped hugging Hinata.

"The one and only. Seeing that your confused, yes I'm the Uzukage or King of the Whirlpool country. Hinata is seen as the Queen of the country. Let me start from the beginning, after my sister took us away from the village, we were brought to her home, where we trained and then had the idea to reform Uzushio after I found out that the Uzumaki's were indeed alive."

"The Uzumakis are alive? But I thought they were wiped out in the third shinobi war?" Shikamaru asked.

"No they weren't really. This is a dark secret, actually, from Konoha. You have to promise not to say anything until I do, OK?" they nodded and he continued, "Well I guess you know that Konoha and Uzushio had an alliance from the time of the Shondaime Hokage. During the Third Shinobi war, Konoha decided to sell the Uzumaki's out to the enemy nin in order to keep their numbers and stop the war." this information shocked the two Konoha nin. They had no idea that Konoha had done such a horrid thing.

"No wonder the Uzumaki during the meeting earlier was completely against it." Kurenai said.

"Yes, honestly, they wanted to go to war with Konoha, after Naruto stabilized the country in secret, but he managed to change their thoughts around by telling him about his own past and how he still won't get revenge." Hinata said, and at this they felt relieved.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. If Konoha treated their own like trash, then they more than certainly deserved to get revenge." Shikamaru said.

"But will you still not help? It was your home village?" Kurenai asked.

"Not to sound rude or anything sensei, but Konoha wasn't our home. We all know what they did to Naruto, and my family wanted me dead." they gasped

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"First there are things that we kept a secret for a bit too long. Naruto and I were together about a while before we left and we were friends before that. The only reason why we didn't publicize it was because he and I would have been hurt. Another thing is sensei, that my father wanted to brand me the bird seal, and I over heard some of the elders plotting to kill me with it after words. I told Naruto, and knowing that the council would probably banish or execute him, we came up with a plan."

"The flash thing that happened seven years ago, with the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, right?" Shikamaru said

"Yup, we both knew Miley and she helped out. Remember that little girl in the projection of the Fourth's speech, well that was her." Hinata concluded. Thinking of everything they were told they had to understand. Nodding they didn't push forward.

"I can see why you wanted us, but what about the others? Team 7 is understandable, but the others were on your side Naruto, why not tell them?" Kurenai asked.

"Its true that they helped. But honestly it was a bit too late. If it gives you any consent, if Konoha falls, I'll give asylum to the shinobi clan and everyone who didn't treat me badly before my heritage was revealed. That's all." laughing he continued, "I can see the tension between team 7 and the others, what's up?"

"Everyone distance themselves from them. Its troublesome, but they all regret what they did to you, surprising Sakura as well, but I think Lady Tsunade beat her up in order to open her eyes." they all laughed as they imagined the said scenario.

"I guess you should get going huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but what do we tell the others?" Kurenai said.

"Actually, I have a plan..."

One week Konoha

The scouting team from Uzushio returned and reported their failed mission to Tsunade. She was however, impressed at how well the country was managed and how it was run. She, like Sakura, was impressed at their hospital and medical maintance. It was like a dream place she had always wanted to work in.

"Although we didn't get an alliance with Uzushio, we managed to see how it was run, or some of it. Did you manage to at least know who it was?" she questioned. Kurenai and Shikamaru didn't say a word and the others shook their heads no.

"Lady Tsunade, the council just called a meeting and your needed." Shizune said as she came in. Tsunade shooed the others out of the room, but Kurenai and Shikamaru stayed.

"Is there something I could do for the two of you?" she said. Taking a deep breath

"Tsunade-sama, its something private that we must discuss with you before you leave." Nodding she sent her ANBU out and put up a silencing seal.

"Now tell me what it is. It better be good."

"Its about Naruto..." Shikamaru started as her eyes grew wide.

Council Room

The council room was filled, along with the scout team that came from Uzushio. All they were waiting for was Tsunade, Kurenai and Shikamaru. The scout team realized that the two were acting strangely after their meeting the Uzukage, but they told them that he just said he'd think about it, much to their relief. Just then, the three entered, with Tsunade having a smugged look on here face which she quickly repressed.

"Why is there a meeting here?" she questioned.

"Hokage-sama, we heard that Uzushio was rebuilt. Is that true?" a councilman asked.

"Yes it is indeed true, that is why I sent a scouting team to the country and try to get an alliance."

"They should agree, we had an alliance before." a stupid councilman said.

"We had an alliance with the Uzumaki clan, they were the inhabitants of the Whirlpool country. Now that they're wiped out and the new inhabitants aren't Uzumaki." Choza spoke up.

"You see, that's where your wrong. The Uzumaki clan is alive, and lets just say that their not happy at what you did to one of their own." Tsunade grinned. At this, everyone was stunned, even Danzo.

"What do you mean Hime," a voice said. Emerging, it was seen that it was Jiraiya.

"Just as I said. They encounter Arashi Uzumaki, Kushina's brother and lets just say that he wanted our Konoha team sent back in boxes."

"A-Arashi U-Uzumaki!" Inoji exclaimed. Everyone paled at that statement. Arashi Uzumaki was well known for his strength and power, which far exceed the Fourth and Third Hokage.

"Yup. He also found out about Naruto. He told him everything, from his treatment in Konoha to his execution that was narrowly escaped." she continued.

"Actually Hoakge-sama, he didn't escape." Shikamaru said, as he he gained everyone's attention.

"What do you, are you blind? The boy went away with HER." a councilman said.

"Are you insulting MY son in front of me?" Shikaku said as he rose to his feet. This got the man to shut up and sit down.

"Troublesome. Anyways, apparently he could have left any time he wanted, but wanted to reveal his heritage and then leave. He was always unpredictable, and that shows it. Of course using his father's jutsu was something else as well."

"Did you met Naruto there? Is he alright?" Jiraiya started to ask.

"Well that brings me to another topic. The Uzukage is going to come here and see if an alliance would work out." Tsunade said.

"When will he get here?" Hiashi asked.

"Right now." she said as she threw a kunai to the floor. The shinobi heads instantly knew what was happening, but not the civilians. Before they could say anything, the room was engulfed in a yellow flash. Dying down, they were met with a red headed man, a lavender haired woman and a man wearing a grey Kage hat. Instantly recognizing the woman

"Hinata!?" the ones who knew her yelled, except for Kurenai and Shikamaru, who knew.

"Hello, Konoha. I see the council is gathered to talk about the alliance, if there is one."

"Who are you?" a councilwoman said

"The Uzukage" he said calmly as he sat down, Hinata seating in the chair beside him and the red haired man standing behind him.

"Hello Lord Uzukage, its a pleasure to met you." Tsunade said taking out her hand, trying not to cry.

"Its an honour to meet you as well Lady Hokage." he said taking it.

"Why can't we see you face? And why do you have the Fourth's jutsu? It belongs to Konoha!" a pink haired woman, apart of the council, screeched.

"I hope you could lower you voice. Honestly, even after seven years the civillain council is such a annoyance." he said as he slowly took off his hat. Fully revealing himself, much to their shock, he began to speak,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and princess of the former Whirlpool country Kushina Uzumaki, great grandson of the Shondaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and great grandnephew of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, godson of Legendary Sanin Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Uzukage of the Whirlpool country. But then you all know me as the Demon brat, dead last of Konoha, and to be executed by Sasuke Uchiha, for completing a mission, who would have turned traitor." he smirked as he looked at their faces. They all paled at what he said.

"Y-You're related to the First and Second, along with the Fourth?" Humora said.

"He is my grandson as well." Tsunade said. Looking at Hinata and the red head he continued,

"How rude of me, this is Hinata Uzumaki, seen as the Queen of the Whirlpool country , second in strength next to me and my wife." Seeing Hiashi's shocked face

"Aww Hiashi-san, what's the matter? Sad you couldn't kill you weak daughter?" Hinata said mockingly, which shocked everyone, especially Neji.

"You can't be that strong!" Danzo said. Throwing him a bingo book.

"Bingo book, pg 23." Naruto said. They all turned to the page and paled a new shade of white-if it was possible. On the page was a fearsome new masked man, under the name Bloody Kitsune, due to his mask resembling a fox, and was a SS-rank nin. What shocked them here was that every shinobi in that room had run into him and lost, badly.

"Enough with the small talk, state what this alliance will benefit for Uzushio." Naruto started, going into serious mode.

"We demand you to create an alliance with us." an idiotic councilman said.

"Shut up! That isn't how an alliance is made." Tsunade said, "As you can see Konoha is on a brink of war and we wanted you to help us in the battle. After he left, word of your execution reached everywhere and our alliances were cut off."

"Let me asked my questioned again: What will Uzushio get from this alliance?"

"Konoha was your home, you brat! We sheltered you and this is how you repay us!?" another stupid councilman said. Just when Tsunade was going to shut them up, Naruto spoke up,

"Your right" he stared as the civilians smiled, knowing he would help Konoha, but the shinobi side weren't easily fooled, "a place where I was suppose to call home, but instead I would get beaten, burned alive, tortured, shops would refuse to sell me anything, the many target in 'fox hunts' as you put it. My academy grades sabotage, kicked out of the orphanage at three, my apartment always trashed. I should help the very same people that wanted my death, and were about celebrating for my execution for bringing back a traitor." they looked down in shame, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would help such a disgusting place in the beginning. Honestly, I'm always asked when I'm going to destroy Konoha for what was done to me." they just paled and wondered. "Now let me ask you this: Give me one non-delusional question as to why I should help Konoha?" No one spoke up. "I guess we have our answer, my love." he said as he turned to Hinata.

"Yes I guess we do. I think we should get going now."

"Wait! I know we didn't do you well before, but can't you let it go and help us now?" Tsume said.

"I remember begging for my attacker to stop hitting me when I was three, but did they no. You want me to forget, why didn't you people forget about the Kyuubi attack. That isn't quite fair, Tsume-san. Especially since I didn't do anything, but then again, you people are still thinking the the Demon brat doesn't have rights, aren't you?" he said smirking.

"Kit you should just let me destroy the damn place already. I was being controlled last time, but I'll be willing now." the red haired man said.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Sakura asked. Turning and looking at the scouting team he said,

"Oh will you look at that, if it isn't the pink haired b**** and her friends. I might not have known you all well, but I still appreciate what you did. And as for you, still trying to get together with the Uchiha?" he said mockingly. Trying to stop her husband, Hinata said,

"This is Kuruma, the advisor of the Uzukage, but you all know him well under his title as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." she said. Suddenly, ANBU started to get ready to attack.

"What is that monster doing here? Naruto why did you unseal it?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Suddenly the room temperature dropped and the killing intent made the standing shinobi fall on the floor.

"Are you trying to call MY FRIEND a MONSTER?!" Naruto said darkly. They quickly shook their heads.

"I'm sick and tired of this place. Let's go Hime, Kuruma, we're leaving." he said as they turned to leave. Just then, Danzo signaled his ROOT to kill the Uzukage, as he was too powerful. Kunai were heading his way, but were stopped tails.

"Was this meeting an assignation attempt or talks for an alliance? Well Danzo?" he looked straight at the man. Then Kuruma wrapped one of his tails around the man and brought him in front of the Uzukage.

"For crimes against the Uzukage, you will be eliminated." Hinata said in a serious tone, shocking her father said.

"Wait! Please, don't kill him!" Koharu said

"He tried to kill me so in exchange for Uzushio to not call war on Konoha, I'll kill him." she stated.

"Can't we work something out?" Koharu said. Danzo was going to be a great asset to the upcoming war.

"Fine then, in exchange for his life, I get to take anyone who is a Konoha citizen, alright?" Naruto said.

"You can't take one of our top shinobi like Kakashi!" a councilman said.

"No I'll take a civilian, but not now. As for Hatake, I don't give a shit to what happens to him. He could die for all I care." This stabbed Kakashi, who was there, right through him. He knew what he had done and wanted the boy's forgiveness, but now he saw no way of having it.

After signing the agreement, they left the meeting room and they were on their way to a hotel to stay for the night. They went to their hotel room, and got a knock on the door. Opening it, they saw it was the Konoha 8, their senseis and the two Sanin. Tsunade immediately engulfed the blond boy into a hug, which he returned, as he and Hinata were swarmed by their friends.

"You brat! Do you know how worried I was about you? Now you show up as Uzukage!" she exclaimed.

"Then there was Ra's al Ghul's daughter! How the hell do you know her?" Jiraiya said.

"Well, remember the little girl in the project that was with dad and me?"

"Then one he saw as his daughter? Yeah I remember seeing her from time to time, why" Jiraiya said. Then it came to him, "No way! That was her! But I don't remember seeing her in the village."

"Its cuz she made me keep it a secret and all. When she first found out about the villager's treatment, lets just say that for a five year old I was quite persuasive to make her not burn down the village." They all shuddered at the though of the leaf being destroyed. They all talked and asked questions and generally had a great time. They also found out that the young couple already had a child, almost two years of age.

"You impregment my cousin at a young age!" Neji asked darkly. They all sweatdropped at his overprotectiveness.

"Mah mah Neji-nii-san, its alright. Besides he's the cutest little guy ever."

"Where is he right now?" Ino said

"Probably with Miley, or another Uzumaki, back home." Naruto said.

"So they didn't get extinct huh?" Jiraiya said.

"Nope. Anyway, Hinata." he then pointed to the door. She slowly walked over and opened it suddenly, causing a brunette to tumble in. She looked up and was met with Hinata looking at her

"Hello there little sister. Did you need something?" she said. Hinata honestly liked her sister, but she was the one who pushed her away.

"D-Do you hate me?" she finally managed to say as she looked down. Hanabi always loved her sister and always saw her strong, despite what happened. She was suddenly engulfed in a hug by her older sister.

"Of course I don't Hanabi." she said. She came in and the rest just started to talk again, even with Kuruma, after realizing he had superiority complex of being the strongest biju. Naruto slipped out unnoticed and went to his parent's grave.

"Never came here for a while. How are the two of you. Mom guess what, I found the Uzumaki clan. Can you believe it! I actually had family out their." he said as tears stared to from his eyes. "and no dad, I don't hate you. I know you would want to ask. I came back to this hellhole because I wanted to see you guys again. Can you believe they had the nerve to ask for an alliance after everything they've done?" he sensed someone nearby, three people to be exactly. "What is this suppose to be, a team reunion, but then again, I wasn't apart of your team now was I?" the three figures then emerged.

"Yes you were Naruto. You were and still are our friend!" Sakura yelled.

"Wow, now Konoha has hypocrites. Congratulations on going on level down from worse than scum." he said as he sarcastically clapped his hands.

"Naruto, she's telling you the truth. We were wrong and we're really sorry about what we did. Just give us a chance." Sasuke said.

"I did, and do you know where that left me with, a chidori right through my chest and my execution. You wanted me dead and now you want to apologize? What kind of crazy- you know what forget it. I don't need you or anyone else." he began to leave and then stopped, "Oh yeah, Miley wanted to ask if you figured out the question she asked you seven years ago. You had plenty of time." he said looking at him.

"Sorta, I think she could fill in the blanks."

"Ok then, I'll tell her." walking away he says, "you know Sasuke, there was a time I wanted you as a friend, that I would have told you so many of my secrets," Sasuke looked at him wide eyed and did the other three, "I was willing to show you my family's scrolls and jutsus and train secretly with Kuruma in my family home. I even wanted to tell you the truth behind your clan, but no. You were too arrogant and thought everything went your way. You were the village's prince and I was the village's demon, but we still had the same pain. Then there's you Hatake," Kakashi gulped

"Naruto, I'm real-"

"Save it. I thought that if I was on my father's student's team that I could talk to you and trust you too. Maybe To tell you I knew about my heritage, but then I find out even you don't know. Good bye team seven and good riddance." he said and disappeared in a flash.

"I don't know about the three of you, but I'm not giving up." Sakura said confidently, as the others nodded in agreement

'I'll be the friend that you deserved Naruto'


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait!**

The next day, Naruto and Hinata woke up and made their way to the Hokage tower with ANBU escorting them. Before they reaches there, there were a number of people who he needed to see.

"Hey there old man! Its been awhile."

"Who do you think-" he turns around, "Oh Uzukage-sama, sorry I didnt know it was you."

"Oh come on. Did you forget your number one customer?" Naruto said as he removed his Kage hat.

"NARUTO!" the old man yelled. Hearing that name, Ayame came rushing in

"Dad you say Naruto?" he just nodded and pointes.

"Hey there Ayame-nee."

"Naruto!" she yelled and hugged him, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Omg do you know how worried we were? Are you alright? Did you eat well? Have enought sleep" and the list went on.

"I think if he's the Uzukage, then he's fine."

"Uzukage! Omg congrats! I am so proud of you." finally noticing Hinata she said, "so is she your wife~"

"Yup, ths is Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata these are two of the best people in all of Konoha."

"So what can I get for yeah?"

"Well lets start of with 10 bowels and then fifty to go." They all just looked at him and then laughed

"Yup you certainly have your appetite." he said as he began making the ramen. The other three just talking aabout what happened during the past seven years and what nots. When they were finished, Naruto payed the bill and he and Hinata went off to meet someone else.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei! Its been awhile, hasnt it? You too Konohamaru." Looking up from his desk he saw the Uzukage looking at him.

"Um its an honour to meet you Uzukage-sama, but have we met before?" The woman beside the Uzukage started laughing. Taking off his hat, he smiled

"Now do you know who I am, sensei?"

"NARUTO!?" they both yelled and tackled him to the floor.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you?" and then Iruka enters his mother hen mode.

"Iruka-sensei, your losing him. Forget about him nii-san, your the Uzukage now! Wow thats so cool!"

"Uzukage? How did you mange to pull that off? Nevermind, you were always the unpredictable ninja, werent you? I beleive that this woman beside you is Hinata?" he said as they got off the floor.

"Yup, sensei, Kono, this is my wife Hinata Uzumaki."

"Whoa boss, she's real pretty. Nothing like that ugly pink haired girl."

"You know the rest of your teammates were hated and critisized all this time, are you going to forgive them?"

"Hell no he's not!" Konohamaru yelled, "its all their fault. They deserve it."

"Sorry sensei, but Kono is right. I'm not going to forgive them so easily."

"Alright I wont push you but the Naruto I knew was a forgiving person."

"Thats just mean sensei, playing the guilt trip." he said laughing. "Well I have to go see Lady Hokage, so I'll be off."

"See ya boss."

"Take care Naruto."

Then he was gone in a flash. He reached the Hokage tower and knocked.

"Enter" they heard and went in. There they saw Tsunade sitting on her chair with a pile of paper work. When she saw them, she instantly lit up.

"Hey there brat. Here to gloat some more about yourself?" she said jokingly.

"As much as I would love to do that, no we just came to tell you goodbye. We're heading out now." he said with a smile.

"Are you not really going to reconsider? I know that they didnt treat you well-heck thats an understatement, but what about the people who are yoir friends?"

"Sorry baa-chan but my answer is still no. But you know your getting a bit old for this job ya know."

"Oh thank you so much for reminding me," she said sarcastically as they all laughed.

"You know Tsunade-sama, you could just come over to Uzushio and live there." Hinata said.

"She's right. You have Uzumaki blood in you and its Mito Uzumaki. They see her in high regard back home in the Uzumaki clan."

"Well I guess I could think about retirement. Uzushio huh? Not bad. I guess I'll think about it. It would do me good to get to know my grandmother's side of the family." she said.

"Well we're off. It was really nice seeing you again." He said and then flashed to the gate with Hinata and Tsunade. There he saw his friends and Jiraiya at the enterance.

"Man, you wanna leave without saying goodbye to us?" Kiba said.

"Troublesome, he's right."

"Are you really not going to help Konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm sorry Ero-sennin, even if I wanted to-which I honest do not-I cant. My hands are tied."

"Why exactly thought?" Neji asked.

"Uzushio has a non-agression treaty with both Kumo and Iwa along with a trade treaty."

"But a powerful country like Uzu, surly you would need a youthful alliance!"

"Yeah we do. We have an alliance with Suna and Kiri, along with the Wave and Spring Countries and other smaller villages." Hinata replied.

"Whoa! Your doing well arent ya kid? I guess its back to Uzu now, isnt?"

"Nope. I think we're gonna go to Suna. We hardly go out and I havent seen Gaara in a while. You alright with that Hime?"

"I dont see why not. We're already gonna be in trouble with Arashi so best we make the most of it." she giggled.

"Oh, although I said I wont help you, take this file." he said as he gave it to Tsunade.

"Whats it about?" she questioned.

"Its about the Akatski. Pein isnt the real leader as what you believe."

"Then who is." Jiraiya asked.

"Have you ever seen a masked man amoung them?"

"You mean the werid one that always says _Tobi is a good boy_ " Kiba mocked which lead to everyone laughing.

"Well yes. But thats just an act. He was the same man who released and put a genjutsu on Kuruma 20 years ago. He called himself Madara Uchiha, but that isnt true."

"I think you should come in and tell us everything. This is just getting werider and werider." Jiraiya said.

"Sorry but I dont want to stay here any longer than I have to. I told you, when my uncle finds out I actually came here in the first place, I'll be screwed."

"But your the Uzukage."

"I'm also his long lost nephew who should burn this village to the ground. Anyways everything is in that file, theres no point anyways."

"Thank you. I know after everything you went throught you shouldnt have even came back, but it means alot for you to come visit." Tsunade said as she hugged him.

"Shes right kid. Hope you'd invite us though. By the way, how did you manage to hide the country for so long?"

"Oh that was simple. I just put a seal all around Konoha making it that anyone knew anything about Uzu, they would completely forget. Even the messenger birds that have been carrying the information on paper, the information was erased."

"Thats ingenous. But for somethimg that big, when did you sneak back to Konoha?"

"I didnt. Honestly, I always knew that one day they'll use Kuruma's power against me. But I never thought that it would be execution, maybe just banishment. So I did it while I was here."

"Well as much as I would love for you to stay, I guess our time is up."

"It was really nice seeing you all again. See ya!" and with that, they dissappeared in a yellow flash.

"I dont think I'll ever get use to seeing that."

"I'm just glad we can go to Uzushio anytime. Lady Tsunade you should have seen the place. It was so beautiful and so luxurious and everyone was treated equally." Ino said.

"Well I guess we should get going, that is after the war issue is gone."

 _'Minato, your son has really grown'_ Jiraiya thought

In Suna, Gaara is trying to defeat the one thing that every Kage have the same enemy...paperwork! Theres a knock on his door and knowing who it is, says

"Come in."

In come Naruto and his wife, Hinata.

"Hey there Gaara. Its been awhile."

"Yes it has. How did you get out of Arashi's sight." he chuckled. It was known to alot of people that Arashi Uzumaki was quite tough on his nephew, but loved him all the same.

"Well Konoha came for an alliance and we refused, but I sorta left Uzushio to Konoha just to see what they were offering."

"Which was...?"

"Nothing, Gaara. Absolutly nothing! They were literally grasping for straws and then starts demanding things from me. Like seriously! Do these people ever learn!" he said as he flung himself on the chair.

"They were desperate, Naruto."

"Gaara their attitude was something less than desired. But you know that we cant. There going to war with Kumo and Iwa along with Oto." Hinata spoke up.

"I guess. So are you staying the night?"

"Aww I'm hurt. You sound like you dont want us here." Naruto whinned.

"Honwstly I sometimes wonder how you became Uzukage." he smiled as Hinata giggled. "Lets go I'll show you the way, wven though you already know it."

Back in Uzushio, a brunette woman, in her mid twenties was on her way home to her family. Opening the door, she was met with a raven haired man, sitting on the couch reading a book. When he saw her, he stood up and went to, with a kiss.

"How was your day my love?" he asked.

"That idiot went to Konoha. Honestly, sometimes he's too nice for his own good." she said as he sat her down on his lap.

"I dont think he would have made Uzushio into the place it is now if he didnt have a kind heart."

"Your right. Where are the kids? They slept early if thats what you were going to say."

"There seven years old, Miley and about to start the academy tomorrow. They need all the sleep they can get."

"Your right, its just they grew up so fast." the now identified as Miley said.

"I think ots time for you to go to sleep as well."

"Are you going to come too?"

"I'll be there in a bit. Just gonna finish this chapter."

"Alright, dont take too long...oh by the way, the plan to get your brother out of Konoha has started."

"Thank you, for everything." the raven haired man smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Miley"

"Goodnight Itachi."


	6. Chapter 5

Konoha  
Its been a week since the alliance talks with Uzushio had failed. When word went out that Naruto was the Uzukage, the villagers thought they were saved. They believed that just as his father saved the village, he too would step up and do the same. Sorry for them he wasn't doing anything for them, much to some of them shock, others ashamed of condemning his life to one of torture and pain.

Tsunade was in her office with a headache and a mountain of paper work. The council was having a fit all because Naruto refused an alliance with them. She knew that they really couldn't blame him due to everything he endured, and not to mention that he had a non-aggression pact with them. The war wasn't going to end anytime soon. They were losing, bad, and it seemed that none of the other villages were willing to bat an eye towards them. In all honestly, it was the funding that they received from the Fire Lord they were still able to keep the village together.

"Tsunade-sama, the council has called for a meeting." Shizune said as she just entered the office. She groaned, these people were getting on her nerves!

"Fine. I'll be there soon." she said, dismissing her. She sighed. The war wasn't going to end and as far as she saw it, unless some miracle occured, they had already lost the war.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, thinking about everything that had just occured about a week ago. He knew that what he had done was stupid, but he was young and blinded by revenge. He tried meditation, and to his shock, he found out a small detail that he didnt know had happened,but the more he thought about it, the more clearer it became. He remembered that Itachi had actually cried that day before he left. He CRIED! That just got him more confused but it made him believe that Naruto was telling the truth, that there was something else behind the massacre. He felt so stupid. He was blinded by hate and anger so much that he never thought of the possibility. He also remebered a small detail of ANBU, but not ordinary ones, attacking him, but he was saved by a girl. He couldnt see her face clearly, but she saved him before he went and saw Itachi killing everyone.

"I see that you've been thinking for a long time, Sasuke." a voice said from a corner of his room. He didnt even sense the person as he jumped and picked up his sword.

"Who are you and how did you get inside undetected?" he said.

"I'm hurt you still dont remember me." the person said in a mocking tone as they imerged out of the shadow. His eyes widden and he dropped his sword.

"You..."

Uzushio  
Back in Uzu, Naruto is in his office when he got word that the Earth and Lightening Daimayos wanted to speak with him.

"When are you meeting them?" Hinata asked, with their child in her arms.

"Maybe in two days. Yeah two days would be alright."

"It might have to do with the Kages, what do you think?"

"If they got word of the war their hidden villages are in and aiding Oroochimaru, along with him decieving both nations, then maybe. But how did they get that information?"

"I'm not sure my love." she replied. "Arashi isnt letting you off that easily now is he?" he groaned as he remebered when they returned. His uncle was way too overprotective and started a storm, believing that he had been kidnapped. He actually went as far as almost sending a threat of war to Konoha, believing they did something, which was stopped when the secretary barged in saying the Uzukage arrived.

"He said I cant use shadow clones for the paperwork! Can you believe that!?" he exclaimed waving his arms. She and their son, Haku Uzumaki, just laughed.

"Daddy, you're funny!"

"Awww, its not me its your grand uncle ( **A/N: if thats a thing)** thats making me suffer." he said, anime tears running down his face.

"All thays aside, Miley's kids started the academy two days ago." Hinata said. "I think we should go and walk around the village. I dont think they'll like the idea of their King all crapped up in his office all the time." she said jokingly.

"Yeah... I guess so. Lets go! I could really go for some lunch about now." he said as the three of them left the office.

"You..."

"I believe I have a name, Sasuke." the person said.

"H-How did you get in here? The ANBU-"

"You're forgetting something: I'm Warith al Ghul, anything is possible. Besides, security is way too lax here."

"What do you want? I haven't got the information for you, though I did get somethings."

"Then tell me what you found out." she said as she sat on a chair in the room.

"Well, I looked into it and there was indeed a clan that the Uchihas were...afraid of." he didn't really like admitting it. "I think they were afraid because absolutely no genjutsu worked on them, which is our clan's specialty, due to the sharingan, but we couldn't copy their moves either. That's all I found out."

"Well then little Sasu-chan" he grew a tick mark at the remark but continued listening, "the clan that the Uchihas had feared were the demon clan, my clan." she said. He was in complete shock, and somewhat in denial.

"No way...your apart of a clan?"

"The last of my clan after my mother died of a disease. Just like you, they were wiped up by one of their own, before my mother killed the said person."

"About my clan though, I remembered something that I didn't before. When my brother was leaving, he was...crying. Does that even make sense?" he said looking confused.

"Nope, that's exactly what happened. Did you remember something else?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I think I was being attacked by ANBU, but they didn't seem like the normal one-"

"Their called ROOT. Its this secret organization that the Third Hokage told the oh-so crippled mummy to disband, but he didn't."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I told you: I'm Warith al Ghul. Now continue what we were going to say."

"Okay, so I was being chased by these...ROOT, and then there was a girl who saved me, I think. Its kinda blurry." he said, as he squinted his eyes and tried so hard to remember. He was stopped when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think the effect was last really long." she mumbled, even though he heard it and then said, "stop trying so hard to remember. It wont do you any good." He looked at her suspiciously

"And why is that?"

"Because, I sealed away some of your memories." she said shocking him.

"W-What do you mean?" then getting angry he yelled, "why the hell were you messing with my head!?"

"I came here to tell you the truth Sasuke, the truth behind your clans massacre. So sit down and listen to what I have to say." he relented, and did as he was told and so she told him everything about the de' cop and how Itachi was ordered to kill all those involved, just leaving behind the elderly and children, as well as his own mother, but somethings never added up.

"But if there were suppose to be some Uchiha alive, why aren't they?" Closing her eyes she whispered

"Danzo. I don't know if you realized, but a couple weeks before the massacre, Itachi turned cold towards everyone, except you and his best friend Shisui. I was friends with Itachi when we were younger, since I use to live with the Fourth Hokage for two years before he and his wife died. I stayed around the village, but my father wanted me back into the league, so I went, with the promise that Naruto would be loved by the villagers." she scoffed and continued, "imagine my surprise when I come back for a visit and save him from a mob of villagers. Anyways, getting off topic here, Danzo killed the remaining Uchiha with his ROOT. He didn't want a single Uchiha alive, seeing hem as a threat. Its funny really, it was around the same time I came to say goodbye to my friend as I was heading off, when I see his younger brother almost killed before me." she said and smiled at him. That's when it came to him.

"You're that girl, the one I vaguely remember." he exclaimed.

"Yup and for the rest, well I think I should undo the memory jutsu I placed on you." she tapped his forehead and a green glow had appeared. Just then, a rush of memories opened up, memories that were locked away on that faithful day.

 _He saw a younger version of himself being held protectively by Miley as she looked at Itachi, his brother._

 _"Why Itachi? Why are you doing this! You were suppose to leave the children and those not involved alone!" she yelled_

 _"I-I I didn't, I swear! All I did was kill the ones I was suppose to and then I saw.."_

 _"It was ROOT wasn't it?" Miley said. The younger him looked at his brother with tears has held onto the front of the girls shirt._

 _"Nii-san, they were our family. How could you do this? Were they doing something bad!?" he exclaimed, still trying to see his brother as the kind, compassionate idol he knew._

 _"No, Sasuke. It was wasn't your brothers fault, it-"_

 _"Miley! You cant tell him! I was order to kill all who knew. I cant bring myself to kill my brother." he said with tears in his eyes. She went over to him, and the three were engulfed in a group hug._

 _"What's going to happen now? Danzo's ROOT was after Sasuke and if I didn't come when I did, then he wouldn't be here." Itachi's eyes hardened by this information, and it didn't go unnoticed._

 _"Nii-san, what's going on? Please tell me! Your not the bad guy here!" his younger self pleaded._

 _"I'm sorry, I cant tell you, but I wont be able to stay after tonight." he said sorrowfully as he looked at his little brother._

 _"Why not!? Everyone is dead! I don't want to be alone." Ignoring him, Itachi faced Miley,_

 _"I need you to wipe his memories."_

 _"WHAT? Why do you wanna do that?" she said, unconsciously holding him tighter, the younger Sasuke doing the same._

 _"Please, if they find out that he knows, then they'll kill him. Hurry, before the ANBU come." She looked at him and then the boy in her arms. He looked scared, not wanting her to do so._

 _"Okay fine. Since he's going to forget, then wont he hear from people that you were the one who killed your clan? He'll want to kill you!"_

 _"Its better that than if he goes after Danzo. I'll make sure he hates me. He'll get strong and kill me. This is my sin and I don't want anyone else going down with me. The Uchiha clan's honour" he looked at Sasuke with happiness, "will live on in him. You know very well of what that war hawk can do. Its better if he comes after me then get hurt and go after Danzo." Sighing she said_

 _"Well at least say you final words to him. Its not like he'll remember anything." Looking at his brother he smiled a pained smile,_

 _"After tonight, you'll hear things from people. They'll say that I killed our entire clan, which isn't really true or false. I killed some because they wanted to start a civil war within the village, so in order to prevent that, I was ordered to kill them. The others were killed by a man named Danzo. I can only wish that you don't go anywhere near him. Sasuke, you are my brother and I'll miss you so much. I'll protect you from outside the village, so try to live a normal life and get strong, okay? Sasuke, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you." he finished and just before he could question him he heard_

 _"Memory lock." and saw a green glow. The last thing he heard was_

 _"Tsukuyomi." and he was in utter hell._

After seeing the rush of memories, Sasuke couldn't help but cry. After so long of brooding and being an emo, he cried and cried all the emotions he had bottled up over the years. Miley went over to him and held him as he cried. After a while, the sobs had lessened.

"So Sasuke, what are you going to do now?" she asked when he calmed down.

"I'm going to kill Danzo and-"

"Hold it right there. I don't think that Itachi would like that at all. I think you heard his warning?"

"But he's just a crippled old man!"

"You know, now that you say it like that, it sounds like you like ganging up of cripple defenseless people." she joked, "anyways, he isn't crippled, he just makes it seemed like that."

"Oh? And how so?" he asked sarcastically. He was starting to like her. She wasn't like the other females who were mostly his fangirls, and his brother, who he now saw in a new light, saw her as a friend, which was something major since he remembered his brother hating all females due to the fact they were mostly his fangirls. But she seemed nice to hang out with.

"Deception his a shinobi's greatest tool. I thought everyone in the village finally understood that after my bro's flashy performance." she said aloud, mostly to herself. "Anyways, he doesn't have a crippled arm. Its actually quite disgusting. He made an arm out of Hashirama Senju's cells and implanted...sharingan on them, including his bandaged arm." When he heard that, he was seething. How dare that old fool take the Uchiha's pride possession!

"I know what your thinking, and no, you aren't going to go after him." she said sternly.

"And why is that? He cant take the sharingan! It belongs to my clan!" he yelled

"Oh shut up would! Your starting to get on my nerves. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to live this place. I was going to give you a choice."

"A choice between what?" he asked curiously.

"A choice to stay here in this godforsaken village, or to come with me and live with your actual family. People who care for you and not your sharingan."

"Your making it sound as if you married Itachi and you guys have children or something." he laughed and looked at her as she had a serious face. "Wait, don't tell me that's true?"

"Sorry bro but yes. Congratulations! Your an uncle!" she exclaimed and then got some party streams out of her pocket and 'pop' them towards him.

"I-I cant believe this! How come no one told me!" he exclaimed. Dont get him wrong, he was thrilled that there were other Uchihas but something didn't add up.

"Well you were an obnoxious little brat, along with brooding, emo, whining-"

"I wasn't that annoying...was I?"

"No...You were ten times worse!" she smirked as his face reddened from anger or embarrassment? Who knew! "Anyways, we were making a plan to get you out without the council b****ing about it."

"So what's your oh so great plan?" she smacked his head.

"Don't mock me! Its a great plan anyways and you'll get to see that all this pampering was for nothing." she smiled wickedly and he felt a shiver go down his spine. Sasuke might act tough, but there were some people who sacred him a lot, and those were girls who despite knowing who he was, didn't care and was stronger than him. He would admit that she was strong, considering who her father was.

"By the way, how many Uchihas are there in Uzushio, I believe that's where you live? Shit almost forgot, Naruto is Uzukage, I don't think he'll want me there." he said as they descended downstairs to drink and get some food.

"Yeah, he doesn't. Honestly I'd let him kill you, but considering it was Itachi's fault your all messed up in the brain, along with that pathetic council pampering you, I think you deserve a second chance. Besides, I've never asked him anything before so he agreed, as long as you behave yourself, then it'll be alright. As for how many Uchihas, well I have triplets and Itachi and the other two, that makes it six, with the sharingan."

"But your an Uchiha now too, right?" he questioned as he gave her some food and water, which she happily ate.

"Yeah, but I was counting those with the sharingan."

"Oh okay- wait, who are 'the other two'?" She just grinned and sang

"You'll see~" there was a long silence as they ate, until Sasuke broke it.

"Miley?" she looked up as he smiled, "Thank you, for giving me another chance and for a family."

"No prob. Just make sure it doesn't bite me later on."and then mumbled something about never letting it slide, as he laughed. He felt something, something that he had never felt before.

He felt free.

Uzushio-Council Room

"Welcome esteemed daimyo from both the Lightening and Earth nations." Naruto began.

"Thank you Lord Uzukage for seeing us on such short notice. As much as I love my visits to your country, there are certain things that have become an issue that must be solved soon." the Earth Daimyo said.

"Yes, it is like my counterpart had said. We have both been recently brought to light that our respective Kages have been puppets installed by that venomous snake." the Lightening Daimyo said.

"What does this have to do with us. We cant attack your respective villages due to the non-aggression treaty." Arashi said.

"Yes, but you see, you signed it with us, the daimyo of the nation, not the Kage. We know its asking for much, but we would like it if you could remove those Kages so we could replace them with those of our choice." the Earth Daimyo asked. Everyone was stunned by this. There were murmurs and then Naruto cleared his throat, silencing them

"So you want us to be apart of the war that they are waging against Konoha and kill them?" he questioned

"Yes, but if you could spare our shinobi. If you could tell them that their Daimyo told them to stand down. Any of those who disobey, you can deal with."

"Honestly, I was planning to dal with that annoying snake sooner or later." Naruto said.

"I think you should give us a bit more time to discuss among ourselves." Arashi said, getting a nod of approval.

"Very well, but we hope you agree Uzukage-sama. It would help us greatly." Then the two Daimyos left.

"I think we should help them." Arashi said immediately, gaining looks of confusion and shock, as if he grew another head.

"You do know that by doing so, we'll be helping Konoha, don't you?" one of the council members said.

"Oh, I'm well aware of the fact. But my nephew also got me some new information. If you don't mind if I share?" he asked, which lead to his permission. "Apparently, the bet made with Konoha was a secret bet made by Danzo and the Hokage's two advisors, Koharu and Homaru. They sold my people out and now, well lets just say that I'm going to paint their streets with their blood." he finished with a bloodthirsty grin, scaring most of the people there.

"Is anyone else against this?" Naruto asked.

"Are we going to inform Konoha about this?"

"Nope. Let them feel despair. We'll come in last minute, but not when things look helpless." Naruto replied and they all grinned. No one liked Konoha and they were more then happy to see it burn to the ground, but no they had to help due to the Daimyos. The council was dismissed and Naruto went straight to his office.

 _'This is going to be so much fun!'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy!**

Konoha Council

The civilian council and the shinobi council along with the Hokage and advisors and Danzo (what was his position again?) were all gathered in the meeting room. The civilian side was so full of themselves like usually, but the shinobi side knew that they were losing the war, badly.

"Tsunade-sama, what is being done to turn the war in our favour?" a council man asked

"Its all that demon's fault! He wont even help us when we need it!" a pink haired woman screeched.

"Oh? And pray do to tell us why he should? He could very well join the war against us! Lets be lucky that Naruto wont change his mind for the worst." Tsunade yelled.

"Its all you people's fault! And now your whining like little sissy." Tsume barked.

"Indeed. We had a number of great beneficial allies and they were all lost when you idiots decided to execute him." Hiashi added.

"And Minato's son on top of that! We cant even go places without whispers and glares being directed towards us." Inoichi said. The civilian side were all squirming in their seats from the killing intent and glares they were receiving.

"Trouble some, we all hate them and its all their fault, but we need to get back to the matter in hand. We're facing two of the great nations, along with the Sound village. No doubt when other villages hear that we're losing, then they too would want to be apart of it, against us." Shikaku said.

"Is their any word from the Fire Daimyo Hokage-sama?" Choza asked.

"Yes, and he sounds like he wants to completely wash his hands from the village and I honestly don't blame him. He lost face with the other Daimyos and the Fire country as a whole is suffering from the economic backlash from the broken treaties. The Will of Fire that my grandfather saw in the village has long be extinguished."

"I say we just go to Uzushio and kill the demon brat. Then we use his resources for the war." and this came from none other than Danzo. They-the shinobi council, ANBU and Hokage- looked at him as if he had gone made, while the civilian council and the advisors nodded their heads.

"NO! We are-have you lost your mind?! Do you WANT them to join the war?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Danzo is quite right. We had an alliance with the Uzumaki clan before, they should help us like in the old times." Homura said.

"You mean so you could betray them again?" Shikaku said narrowing his eyes. "The Uzumakis are already angry at us for the treatment YOU people are responsible for. They care for family above anything else and we are lucky that Naruto was able to hold them off. Doing that will only lead to our downfall."

"Not to mention that Naruto is recorded as a SS-rank shinobi with a flee on sight order and along with him is his uncle Arashi Uzumaki, who even the Yondaime couldn't beat, despite being older than him." Shibi added.

"So yeah, lets just go and give him another reason to hate us and join the war." Choza added sarcastically.

"Well, its not like a blissing will just walk in from the door! We need to do something!" a council woman screeched.

 _'You don't do anything.'_ we're the collected thoughts of the shinobi in the room. Just then, the one of the walls broke down and in came two people.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up Konoha scum!"

"Do you really have to kick down a wall?"

"Dramatic effect Sasuke, dramatic effect. Besides, its much cooler." All the hidden ANBU came out immediately as the shinobi council got into a battle stance, while the civilian council cowered in fear.

"HAHA! Look at them all scared like! And they think they're all that!" she said pointing at the civilian council.

"Miley, what are you doing here? Besides, cant you use the door like a normal person?" Tsunade said, sitting back down, which alarmed the others as to why she was so casually with the wall breaker.

"Its what I told Sasuke right now, its much cooler breaking the wall." then she turned serious, "I have a message from the Uzukage." Now this got everyone's attention, until a stupid council member said,

"Oh, so the brats going to help us now?" The person found himself hovering mid air and in a lot of pain. They all looked at Miley, who had her hand raised in the air

"I suggest you don't disrespect my Kage in front of me, no less my little brother, do we have an understanding?" to which he nodded furiously and then thrown to aside. "Anyways, Uzukage-sama wants all the Uzumaki swirls on your shinobi jackets and anything else completely removed, or else."

"Or else what?" Koharu asked

"Or else war." she simply said, smiling.

"He's going to wage war just because we dont remove a symbol?!" a council memeber yelled.

"Yup!" she smiled again. She loved it when they looked like a bunch of headless chickens.

"And why is that?!" Koharu asked

"Because he can~" she sang and then erupted in laughter when they started yelling threats and other meaningless things.

"I cant believe that YOU have kids." Sasuke whispered, "I wouldnt be surprised that they'll be as immature as you."

"Hey! I raised my kids quite well, thank you very much." she excliamed, "by the way, make sure no one finds out they have their Itachi's kids too, or else these hologians are gonna try something." she whispered.

"I'll kill them before they even try to lay a finger on them."

"Anyways" she got the council's attention, "yeah thats the message and all so whatchya guys waiting for *claps hands* chop chop. Get a move on, I dont have all day ya know."

Uzushio

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" Miley said. Just then a three blurs of ravens and one brown had tackled her to the ground. "Aww, did you miss me that much?"

"Kaa-san!" the three said. Now getting off the ground the three children see a raven headed guy behind their mother, who oddly looks like their father.

"Ne ne, kaa-san, why does that guy look alot like Tou-san?" the little girl asks.

"Oh, let me intorduce you guys. Kids, this is your uncle Sasuke. Sasuke these are your two nephews and one neice, Seerena Uchiha, Haru Uchiha and Kei Uchiha." she smiled at her children. They just stared at him and he did the same.

Seerena had brown hair, just like her mother, with raven strands along with black eyes. She looked alot like her mother as well. She wore a plain navy blue shirt that went all the way to her knees and black tights. She also wore black boots to compliment the outfit.

Haru had raven hair with brown strands, opposite to his sister, and looked alot like Itachi, but without the two lines under his eyes. He also had piercing black eyes. He wore a green button shirt with black jeans and dark green shoes to finish the outfit.

Kei was a mixture between both Miley and Itachi. He had his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's face figure and features. He wore a dark red shirt that had designs have fire around it and the same black jeans as his brother, but he wore black shoes.

Sasuke just stared at them and didnt know what to do. He had family! His brother was innocent! He had all thesw dofferent thoughts-

"Yeaaa, you might wanna hurry. Konoha doesnt know your here, remember?" Miley reminded him.

"Your our uncle?" Seerena spoke up.

"Yes. Your father is my brother."

"Suigo! Do you have our eyes too? Just like tou-san?" Kei asked and on cue, the three of them turned their sharingan on, each with two tomeo.

"H-How?" was all Sasuke was able to breath out. They were, what, seven and already had their sharingan!

"Yeaaaa, long story but why dont we go inside."

"Which is...?" he motioned her to continue.

"Lets just say it starts off with the fact that I have too much chakra due to my kekkei genkai. Anyways, there are others waiting for you." she said as they made their way to the front door from the gate. The three children just kept chatting away with their new uncle and Sasuke found himself enjoying them. As they opened the door, they saw Itachi coming from the living room

"Miley! There you are. Do you know how worrried I was! Dont just dissappear and-" thats when he noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." he trailed off. He was engulfed in a hug by the said person. They just stood there, one crying, the other trying not to, but failing miserably. Just thwn some else came downstairs.

"Aww, such a touching moment. It makes me want to cry."

"Why in the world are you ruining such perfect blackmail material?" Miley shouted at the person.

"What are you both doing?" Itachi said, glaring at the annoying male. Sasuke just looked at him and then recognition hit him.

"You...why are you alive...I thought.."

"You know when he say it like that, you make it sound like you dont want me here. What a pity." he snickered.

"Hey give the boy some space Shisui."

"Alright, alright. God, dont you giys know how to lighten the mood?" he said sulking.

"Uncle Shisui! Come on you promise to take us to the park today, remember?" Haru asked excitedly, as the others nodded as well. Itachi and Sasuke kept on talking to one another.

"Yeah Shisui, you promised, remember?" Miley mocked.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"Man, you are never going to get a girl at this rate." Miley shook her head.

"That is, if you don't want a harem." he said playfully. He didn't really mean it since they have a brother-sister relationship.

"Sorry bro, but my bodyguard doesn't let anyone come near me."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you we're locked indoors all the time." the three children were running around him the entire time, "alright my minions, go bother your other uncle, but don't forget, I'm always number one, okay?" they nodded and ran towards Sasuke, who fell on the ground due to their force.

"Say did they eat lunch?" Miley asked Itachi.

"Nope. Its getting made right now." he said coming to her and giving her a kiss.

"Oh come on! Are you trying to rub it in now?" Shisui exclaimed.

"Rub in what?" Sasuke said as he carried Serena in his arms, Haru on his shoulders and Kei right beside him.

"Oi! Sasu-chan, your brother is damn scary! Miley remember Akio." Shisui said and he and Miley both started laughing while Itachi's eye twitched

"Must you bring that up all the time?" he hissed.

"Come on, it was really sweet."

"Not for him that is."

"Who is this Akio guy? Oh and you never told me how your still alive." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh their both long stories." Miley began.

"But the Akio one starts with a very jealous Itachi." Shisui snickered. They all laughed at Itachi's scowl, until they heard

"Kids! Your lunch is ready! You don't want it to get cold do you?" Sasuke froze as he heard that voice. It sounded like someone else he knew, but was suppose to be dead and to his suspicions, the said person came out and their eyes met.

"Sasuke!" and they ran to him, he doing the same.

"K-Kaa-san?" he choked out. Yup lady and gentlemen that was no other than Mikoto Uchiha in the flesh. He turned to Miley

"Shisui and my mom were the two others weren't they?" she just nodded as he smiled, and then narrowed his eyes, "How?"

"Yeaaa, that's another long story."

"And how does this one start off?" he raised his eyebrows. There were too many 'long stories' and even if his time here was limited, he would still want his answers.

"Umm, there was a reason to why the Uzumakis were fear...?" she shrugged as they made themselves into the kitchen.

Uchiha Compound-Konoha

Sasuke Uchiha just sat there looking into space. He had spent time with his family-man that sounded weird. Yup, he just couldn't get over the fact that he had living relatives, and came-from-the-dead-back-to-life relatives. He was going to live there. Sure Naruto was Uzukage and he was going to live there, but he wanted his forgiveness since he knew he messed up bad, especially with the conversation he had with him before he left.

 _"I'll let you live in this country, but if you try to harm anyone here, I will make the streets of Konoha run red with your blood."_

He still shivered a bit whenever he remember the threat, but was glad nonetheless. He began packing, since he had a bout one-two weeks left in Konoha.

One Week Later-Hokage Office

"Lady Hokage! The enemy shinobi are at the front gate! Oroochimaru's Summons have destroyed it!"

"What!? How could they have-never mind. I want all available shinobi working around the clock. Have the civilians been evacuated?"

"Hokage-sama, we are still in the process of doing so. The Konoha Shinobi 8 are all on the battlefield, while Sakura is working in the hospital and Sasuke is also on the battle field."

"Alright, your dismissed." he bowed and exited, "What exactly do you want Jiraiya?" said man came out of the shadows

"I guess its our turn to go into war again, huh?" he said with a serious voice. Tsunade stood up,

"It sure is." and they went on the battle field, only to meet the Raikage, Tsuchikage and Oroochimaru.

"Well well, it seems that the slug princess has came out to play." the Raikage mocked. Although he was a puppet head, he and the Tsuchikage were in their own rights very strong shinobi.

"Of course everyone knows how Konoha's destruction began." Tsuchikage followed suit.

"Konoha will stand, as long as I'm alive. As long as I am Hokage, this village will not fall!" Tsunade yelled with determination.

"I'd like to see you try. We've already entered the village. Theres nothing stopping us now! I WILL burn it to the ground!" Oroochimaru yelled as he lunged forward with his sword towards an unexpected Tsunade. She didnt have time to react and she heard people call her name as time slowed down and the sword lung forward.

"Hokage-sama!" all the shinobi yelled as they desperatly tried to stop the sword but to no avail, some not even being to move or breath,with Jiraiya the most desperate. All was lost until

 _CLANK_

Looking up, she heard the words that she would never be so relieved to hear. Others tried to hold their tears back.

"You really are old, arent you baa-chan."

 _'Naruto'_ she whispered in tears.


	8. Chapter 7

_Last Time_

 _"Hokage-sama!" all the shinobi yelled as they desperatly tried to stop the sword but to no avail, some not even being to move or breath,with Jiraiya the most desperate. All was lost until_

 _CLANK_

 _Looking up, she heard the words that she would never be so relieved to hear. Others tried to hold their tears back._

 _"You really are old, arent you baa-chan."_

 _'Naruto' she whispered in tears._

 **Now**

With Naruto, there were nine other major figures, all who looked extremely pissed, especially a woman with bloodred hair and a man with blond hair, who looked just like Naruto, but just like the red haired woman, he was suppose to be dead. Jiraiya, being the first person out of the shock stuttered.

"M-Minato?! K-K-Kushina?!" which snapped all shinobi, either enemy or Konoha shinobi out of it. They looked and indeed it was Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death, and they looked lividly pissed.

"Y-Yondaime-sama?!" some of the shinobi yelled and felt ezcited that he was here to help. Sucks to be them.

"Dont you dare call me that! I am NOT, WILL NOT be associated to Konoha after what you people did to my son!" he yelled as he glared at them.

"Shinobi of Iwa and Kumo!" Naruto began,as he added chakra to his vocals so they could all here, "I come with a message from your respective Daimyos. The Kages that you are following are mere puppetheads for Oroochimaru. All shinobi from these two villages are to pull back and you will not suffer. All those who continue to fight,will be dealt with accordingly. Any Konoha shinobi that ia seen attacking a surrendered shinobi from these two villages will be killed, no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?" he finished. For the first ten seconds, no one moved, but then there were some shinobi who put their wepons down and began leaving.

"Tsunade-sama, we cant let them leave!" a shinobi yelled.

"You heard pretty well as I did that the Uzukage will kill all those who attack them." Shikamaru said.

"And on top of that, he brought well known fighters, althought I dont know how the Yondaime is alive along with the Uchihas or- actually I have no idea whats going on." Shino exclaimed shocking others with his out burst.

"Well it is Naruto we're talking about." Kiba said.

"I see you changed your mind gaki." Jiraiya began.

"Oh no we're not here to help Konoha." Kushina began, "by the way, where were you when our son was suppose to be raised properly by you, huh?" she smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly.

"N-Now n-now K-K-Kushina we dont need to get violent." he began to sweat immediately.

"I too would like to know sensei." Minato glared at him.

"No, Konoha is a battlefield. Its been destroyed, so we're using it to end certain people. Do you really think that I'll mess up my country? Nope, not at all." They all just looked at him wide eyed. The Naruto they knew would never want to deliberatley destroy Konoha, so who was this.

"Alright everyone,you each have someone you want dead so go kill them. Hinata, you take the Tsuchikage, Miley the Raikage and I'll take the snake."

"The boys and I are going after Danzo. He'll pay for what he did to my people." Mikoto said as Shisui and Itachi were behind her.

"Fine, you take the cripple,I'll take out his goons and anyone else in my way." Arashi said.

"Minato and I are going after the civilian council." Kushina exclaimed and Minato nodded.

"Well I guess I'll go with the Uchihas and take out his ROOT." Kuruma said.

"Alright. Everyone knows what their doing, so go! We meet back here right after your done." they nodded and scattered, leaving Naruto and the two ladies.

"Their not really going to..." Tsunade began.

"As I said, I couldnt careless to what happens to Konoha. All their doing is getting pay back." Naruto said.

"Then why did you save her, you brat?" Oroochimaru yelled, angry that he was stopped. This was something they all anticipated.

"Simple really. She didn't want to be Hokage and only is because of a bet she lost to me. Besides, she has Uzumaki blood within her, making her family." he smiled as he went into a fighting stance. "Now then, shall we?" he smirked and then all hell went loose. The shinobi could just stare as the three of them completely demolished their opponents and the surrounding area. In about ten minutes, the fight was officially over, with each one of them successfully killing their opponent. When they were done, the others had all return from their 'side jobs'.

"I see we all did what we came here for?" Naruto said and they nodded.

"Those old bags of bones kept yelling, 'for the good of Konoha'. Pfft please! The 'good for Konoha' my ass! They only wanted power!" Arashi ranted.

"Ah, its nice to have my other eye back." Shisui exclaimed.

"You know he had a bunch of them on his arm. It was really disgusting." Mikoto exclaimed.

"That's Danzo for you." Miley said and they all laughed.

"How-How are you alive?" Inoichi said, being the first to snapped out of it.

"You wanna do the honors?" Hinata said looking at Miley

"I think little Sasu-chan should go for it." Miley said as she turned to the scowling Sasuke.

"Its a long story." he smirked.

"But it begins with Kushina-sensei and Minato-san beating the crap out of Kakashi first." Shisui smirked.

"Hn" Itachi said, crossing his arms in amusement. They all waited for this, especially since they heard of what the said man said about them both.

"Oh yea! Where is that cyclopes anyways!? I'm a whore huh?! The nerve!" Kushina yelled as she scanned her surrounding and then saw a blob of gray defying hair trying to escape. Unfortunately, there was a bright yellow flash right beside him.

"Hello there dear Kakashi. I see your doing well. I heard something very interesting. Apparently I'm a bastered now am I Kakashi?" Minato smiled as Kushina's chains wrapped around the poor boy.

"Yes. We heard everything. Now its time for your punishment!" Poor Kakashi's screams were heard everywhere.

Aftermath

The Konoha council-or what was left of it, the shinobi council-were gathered in the meeting room along with the entire Konoha 11, their senseis and those who came from Uzushio. So yes, there was alot of people in one room.

"Okay, now that the war is over, someone please give me a status report. Actually before that, Uzukage do you mind telling us why you cane?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Hinata and I came to take out the puppets and the snake, while everyone else came for a different reason and they completed it."

"You do know that we could press charges? You intentionally demolished half of Konoha." Shikaku said.

"Yes. A pity it wasnt all." Arashi said, earning him a jab in the rib from his sister.

"You could, but you wont."

"What makes you so sure?" Hiashi asked.

"Everyone knows that if it wasnt for me then Konoha would have burned. All it'll get you is more humiliation just like seven years ago." they winced at that since the other nations still didnt like them, "oh and I have a very pissed off buju right here who could sink this village into the ground in a matter of seconds." and on cue, Kuruma began waving all nine of his tails with a sadistic smirk.

 **"Pick your poison human scum."**

"You'll just get caught in it as well." Choza said.

"Nope. We have the creator of a very famous jutsu and his son. I beleieve we'll be able to make it out safe, right dad?" Minato just smirked as he nodded. Ooh he wanted them to squirm alright.

"Which brings another question, and don't get me wrong but how the hell are you people alive and please dont tell me 'its a long story'" Inoichi exclaimed.

"Its just one of the main reasons as to why the three nations combined forces to take the Uzumakis out. With just a bit of blood and the correct sealing formula then poof! The dead come back. As for Minato, well Naruto made a deal with the Shinigami saying that in exchange for his father's soul, he'll kill Oroochimaru, which he did." Miley said.

"Well thank you for your help, although you really didnt want to."

"Actually, we stayed behind for another reason." Mikoto began.

"Which is?"

"I want my son back with me. In Uzushio."

"I'm sorry but he's a Konoha shinobi I and-"

"Actually Hoakge-sama I resigned the day before and you approved." Sasuke said as he took out the paper documentation.

"When did I sign this? Ugh!"

"You also signed a paper that with the Uzukage saying he's allowed to take a civilian instead of killing Danzo and we choose Sasuke." Mikoto exclaimed.

"Fine. Sasuke you may leave."

"His chakra has to be sealed up and other things has to be done as well Tsuande-sama. We cant just let him go!" Inoichi yelled.

"He's staying at a place where Uzumakis live. Do I really need to explain myseld?" she huffed and they understood what she meant. Even if they sealed everything, it would look like child's play to an Uzumaki.

"I guess you should also know that the Akatski are no more." Hinata said, which came to a shock to everyone in the room.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, remember when Hinata and I went to Suna? They thought it was a great time to attack and get Shakaku."

"You know that Nara Head has a similar name to the Ichibi."Shisui said.

"I was thinking the same thing! Up top bro." Miley said as they high five one another, gaining everyone's attention

"Are the two of you done?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and they nodded.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at them* we attacked by the entire Akatski-"

"Or what was left of it." Miley added. Naruto just turned around and looked at her.

"Do YOU want to tell the story?"

"Hey I was just adding the important part. You may continue oh great Uzukage-sama." she mockingly bowed.

"You know what, the Akatski was destroyed by Naruto, his wife and the Suna shinobi. There cant you just say that!" Arashi yelled as he threw his arms up.

"But I wanted to tell the story." Naruto whinned as he sat in a depressing corner and Hinata tried to cheer him up. The Uzushio group just laughed as the Konoha shinobi were just giving them looks of amusement.

"Can we leave now? I want to go back to my minions." Shisui whined.

"How much times did I tell you to stop calling my children that!" Itachi exclaimed.

"What! But its true. They're perfect into going to small places and they hardly get caught!" he exclaimed.

"That reminds me of the pranks I use to pull here." Kushina said, as Minato put his arms around her.

"You were the prank master alright."

"Ooo, I remember too. I use to help with a couple!" Mikoto said as the two friends giggled.

"Naruto here was quite the prankster too." Hinata said.

 **"HAHA! The kid was indeed a pranking legend! His pranking was far better than yours Kushina." Kuruma said.**

"You guys are making it seem like all Uzumakis like to prank." Arashi sighed and then grinned, "well we do." and they all laughed again.

"Yeah, guys I think we're creeping the rest of the Konohites here." Miley said. They all just looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "What!?"

"Why are you calling them Konohites?"

"Aren't you suppose to call rocks like that, you know meteorites?" Shisui said.

"Well we all know that rocks are stubborn right?" the nod, "and are stupid?"

"They don't even have a brain Miley!" Itachi exclaimed, wondering what crazy thing his wife thought of now, although he liked her crazy side.

"Do I look like an idiot?!" she yelled.

"Well, there was that one time-" Shisui began but shut up as he saw here glare, "no, you aren't dumb, your really smart, genius really." he said quickly and she smiled and patted his back as the others just sweatdropped.

"Anyways, they're like rocks. They're stubborn, cause they actually thought they had a winning chance and keep boasting about it, and they're actually pretty stupid too." there was a collective murmur of agreement ad nodding. The people of Konoha just looked at the Uzushio group and had absolutely nothing to say. They were talking as if there was nothing wrong.

"I guess we should leave know. I'm worried about Haku." Hinata said.

"Alright you guys, were leaving. Everyone get ready." they all held hands and were gone in a flash.

Silence.

"Well, that was just werid." Jiraiya spoke up.

"Talking to the suppose dead isnt always an everyday thing. Getting insulted by powerful people abd seeing them act like little children also isnt an everyday thing. This meeting is ajourned. I'll call those who'll go with me later." she stood up and walked to her office.

When she opened it, she saw a scroll that said, 'Please Open' which she relunctedly did. Opening unsealing it, she saw a pile of cash,enough to at least rebuild almost all of Konoha. She was surprised but then saw a note attached to it. When she read it she just began to cry.

 _'If anyone asks, you dont know anything alright baa-chan?'_

'You brat! Thank you. Thank you so much.' and so she decided to stop being a figure head and turn the rotten village into something her grandfather would be proud of.

 **Hope you enjoyed the entire story! Please comments if you liked it!**


End file.
